Puppet Like Me
by Hitokugutsu
Summary: Who knew something as simple as eyes staring at him would lead him to this... Warning: Yaoi, don't like, leave Written by me and Mandy Pants, I give her full credit for all of Dei's actions. -Fanfic is dead-
1. They don't understand

"It's not his fault they... he grew up staring at people with that vacant stare." For once, Sasori and Deidara were fighting about someone else not appreciating the blonde's art.

"So!?!?! That doesn't mean that he lacks the abaility to appreciate art!!"

"Knowing him, he very well might."

"Then why does he act asif he doesn't see it at all...?"

"Well Itachi _is_ partially blind..."

"But It's not just him...It's the whole world..."

"I see it."

"But you don't think it's art do you,un?!?!"

"Well, no, but I see what you're trying to mean"

"I'll die knowing it could never be seen as a whole work of art...Even by you Danna,un..."

"Tch."

"What?"

"Deidara, you are crazy," Sasori said with a small smile.

"Why am I crazy?!?! You're the one who's crazy! You don't even know what art is,un!!!"

"Yes I do, but you're the one who wants to blow yourself up because other people couldn't see your views!"

"It wasn't that they don't see it the same way as I do, that's not what I care about! It's that people can't appreciate it for being my passion!"

"...Deidara..."

"Yes Danna,un...?"

"You're fucking crazy."

"And you're a stupid emotionless puppet who has no idea what he's talking about,un..." Sasori was growing fed up with this damn little blonde brat...

"I was giving you a compliment you stupid brat."

"How in all the 7 hells was that a compliment?!?!"

"Well, if you weren't crazy I wouldn't...er...neve rmind..."

"Wat,un? Tell me!" Sasori sighed.

"Nothing, think whatever you want ya brat."

"Good, I will, and I will always be an artist, for the scars that I will leave on the earth will never dispurse,un!" Deidara exclaimed with that big goofy grim of his. Sasori patted him on the head.

"You're such a child..."

"What is that supposed to mean, un?!?!?!!? Do you think that I'm not an artist?!?!"

"Heh, well you're always acting like a child, not to mention you're constantly pouting, or going on some childish tantrum... And no, you are not."

"I'm sick of this Danna! You're just like the rest of the world. You don't understand anything about me,un!" Deidara fumed, holding back tears.

"You're right, I don't, and I'm in no particular hurry to find out either, ya brat, we're S-Classed criminals that could die at any time. It doesn't matter...

You don't matter."

"A-and n-neither do you,un!" Deidara stammered, managing to flip hair so it covered both eyes.

"Correct."

"S-S-So do we have our new mission a-assignment yet,un? " Deidara asked, changing the subject.

"Not yet." Sasori said, in the same monotone he had used since the beginning of their silly argument.

"So what are we supposed to do for now,un...?" Deidara asked, plopping down on the couch hanging his head really low.

"Sit here and stare at a blank tv screen? Unless you wanna watch some childish tv program."

"How about one that's not childish,un? " Deidara tried to sound more adult.

"Go 'head," Sasori said, obviously uncaring as to what Deidara chose to do with his free time. Deidara took remote and realized that his eyes were still covered, and tossed it in Sasori's general direction.

"You pick something,un..."

"I'm not really a fan of television programs"

"Just pick something,un..."

"I don't know..." Sasori said, mostly to himself, as he flipped through the channels. "Anything bloody and gory..?" Deidara was still looking down trying to blink away tears. Sasori stole a glance at Dei and noticed his one eye was wetter than is normal. "What's wrong..?" He asked, almost with some emotion in his voice.

"Wat are you talking about,un...?"

"You're not smiling that goofy smile you always are." Sasori managed a small smile at Deidara.

"Well I don't always smile y'know, I'm not a child,un. "

"Yes you do always smile, Deidara, what's wrong?" He actually sounded a little worried.

"Nothing's wrong, okay?!?!?!" Deidara demanded, grabbing remote and turning the channel to VH1. "I've got allergies, they make my eyes water, but of course, you wouldn't know about these things,un..."

"Tch, whatever, don't tell me, I was trying to be sympathetic ya brat." Sasori had gone back to his monotone.

"I can take care of myself, I don't need sympathy,un." Deidara turned away slightly, putting his legs up on the couch. "Afterall...I don't matter..." he mumbled.

"D-...Deidara..." Sasori said with a sigh.

"Hmm,un?"

"You know exactly how to make me feel bad don't you?" Sasori scooted closer and began to wrap his arms around Deidara to make the blonde bomber feel better.

"D-Danna...?" Deidara started, blushing, "A-Are you...S-sick or something,U-un?"

"Yes... I'm sick of you being able to make me feel emotion so damn easily" despite the use of swear words, his words sounded kind. "And now making me act on them... How do you do it, Dei-kun..?"

"I-I d-don't know...I thought you didn't even have emotions anymore,un.."

"I still have a human heart and brain ya know...It just takes a lot to bring my human emotions out... and yet somehow you do."

"I-I'm really confused right now, D-Danna" Deidara said, squirming a little. Sasori got the point, and let go of Deidara and sat back up.

"I'm sorry Deidara." he apologized for his odd actions.

"N-no...Don't be sorry...I...just...I don't know..."

"Sfmeh..."

"Hmmm? "

"I wonder where Sir Leader is... he told us we'd get our mission specs today..." Sasori said, attempting to change the subject.

"What does 'Sfmeh' mean Danna?" Deidara asked.

"It's like 'meh' or 'feh' or 'pft' or 'tch' just a random grouping of sounds to show distaste."

"O...kay..." Sasori smiled inwardly at Deidara's confusion. "So anyway...I don't know where he is...Off with Konan I assume,un..."

"Heh, yeah probably"

"I wonder what our mission is..."

"I wonder..."

"Maybe it'll be something fun...Like...Uhh...Hmm...come to think off it...They're never fun,un. "

"Yeah," said Sasori, once again back in monotone.

"Hmmm would it be considered a mission if he sent us to do the grocery shopping? "

"Hmmmm...I think so..."

"OhOhOh I hope that's what we get to do!!!!" Deidara said. Sasori couldn't tell if his blonde partner was kidding, or genuinely wanted to go grocery shopping. He couldn't help but laugh.

"You...laugh,un...?"

"Oh erm" Sasori coughed a little, and regained his composure. Deidara burst out laughing.

"You look so weird laughing,un!!!! It's hilarious!!!" Sasori growled angrily at Deidara. The blonde tried to stop laughing.

"I'm -giggle- Sorry Danna, It just looks, erm -giggle- cute, you do look like a 14 year old after all,un." Sasori growled some more. He grew so angry he though that steam might opur out his ears like in some child's tv programme.

"I'm sorry!" Deidara began laughing again, and fells over onto Sasori from doing so. "It's just so Kawaaiiiii!!!"

"RAWR!" Sasori yelled, before shoving Deidara off of him and stomping off towards his room.

"Danna, i'm sorry, I can't help it if you look like a happy child!" Deidara fallowed, regaining his composure.

"I am NOT a happy child, Deidara, YOU are a happy child, I am 37!" The puppet master shouted.

"Danna, I said that's what you look like, not what you are!" He grabbed Sasori's arm to stop him. The redhead whipped around and glared at Deidara.

"What do you WANT?" He demanded.

"I wanted to appologize. Cause I apparently offended you, and we're gonna be working together on a mission today, so we shouldn't be bitter,un." Deidara looked down at floor.

"Whatever, ya brat." Sasori knew Deidara was right.

"O-Okay" Deidara sighed and jumpped over the back of the couch, plopping down to watch tv. Sasori, too, sighed, and walked over to the couch and draped his arms over the back and leaned forward.


	2. WHY DO I PAY YOU PEOPLE

**RECAP**

"What do you WANT?" He demanded.

"I wanted to appologize. Cause I apparently offended you, and we're gonna be working together on a mission today, so we shouldn't be bitter,un." Deidara looked down at floor.

"Whatever, ya brat." Sasori knew Deidara was right.

"O-Okay" Deidara sighed and jumpped over the back of the couch, plopping down to watch tv. Sasori, too, sighed, and walked over to the couch and draped his arms over the back and leaned forward.

xXx

"Whatcha watchin', brat?"

"Some anime 'Trinity Blood' I think, Hey, Danna, wouldn't it be awsome to be in an anime,un?!?!"

"Eh, what would be so amazing about it?" '_Wow what a random kid'_ he thought.

"Well, we would be...no we already do that...well we could...um...BE FICTIONAL!!!!!" Sasori tried to hold back his laughter, not wanting to be laughed at again. "I wanna be in an anime...they always fall in love, and then share one magickal kiss and everything is okay for the rest of their lives, it's so perfect in anime,un..."

"Ugh, you're such a girl," Sasori said. '_But that _would_make it so much easier, Dei-kun..._.'

"I don't think so, I mean, sometimes it's even 2 guys that fall in love, and, well, you just said a few minutes ago that you feel emotions, don't you wish that it could happen like that?!?!" Sasori's eyes widened and he blushed.

"Wh-what could happen like that?"

"I dunno, love in general, if that special person, whoever it may be, would just crush their lips against yours and carry you away into the sunset, wouldn't it be perfect,un?!?!" Sasori blushed deeper and slithered down the back of the couch so that only his eyes were visible.

"I um..." He began thinking of that happening between him and Deidara. "Er... n...no..." He slapped self in face for thinking of him and his parter that way.

"You're the one who's crazy if you wouldn't want that" Deidara said, giggling.

"You're the one who is crazy if you _would _want that."

"Why? I can just imagine someone confessing their love and kissing me gently, telling me how much they care, and making sure that no one ever hurts me again, it's all too perfect to be real though...

"D...Deidara-kun...you..." Sasori said in false anger, knowing how much he longed to do that right then and there. "You're so stupid sometimes, you know that could never happen, pull your head out of the clouds you girly brat!..." '_Goddammit...I just blew it..._'

"Damn Sasori, you may not have any dreams, or hopes, but some people need to, some people use their dreams to escape their problems, maybe that's why you're so bitter, because of your lack of hopes. "

"..." '_You're so wrong Deidara..._' Oh how he wanted to say it. But he couldn't...

"What? You have nothing to say? Maybe that's because I'm right!"

"Whatever, you live in your stupid little dream world, you world full of 'hope' your world away from reality, but what you don't understand is that I ran out of hope, ran out of dreams a long time ago, I ran out of feelings toward other people, feelings other than hate, I discarded any feelings of love I had, and that is why why I am so cold, so unhopeful, so without dreams, Deidara, now if you will so kindly do so, shut up before I rip your fucking head off." (A/N:Yeesh Sasori just got really angry o.O)

Deidara thought about this for a moment. "So you gave up?"

"Yes, I gave up."

"You took the easy way out,un. Because...you were too mentally weak to handle the world with your emotions. "

"Shut UP!" (A/N again:Homg he's going into some odd form of Gaara crazyness o.O)

"So I was right. The great Akasuna No Sasori is a weakling..."

"SHUT UUUUUUUUP!" Sasori screamed, following his words with actions, jumping over the couch onto Deidara and pinning him down and punching him in the face several times. The blonde just calmly lay and take the beating. With each punch, Sasori said, "SHUT UP!" After a while, he began crying, and changed what he was saying during each punch to, "Fight back! " (A/N last one I swear: Pokemon The Movie moment? Like the pikachus...)

"Why? You're just lessoning the overall stength of our team, If I hurt you, and we become weak and tired, there is a good chance we'll die on that mission." Deidara said through the beating, after which he coughed up some blood. Sasori saw this, and couldn't keep hurting him.

"D..Deidaraaaa..." He collapsed onto Deidara's chest sobbing. The blonde's face was strict and, like an angry father to a son who had just been spanked for breaking a vase, he made no attempt to comfort Sasori.

Still sobbing into Deidara's chest, and without looking up, Sasori gently placed his hand onto Deidara's swelling cheek. "D-D-Deidara I'm s-orry-y-y..." Deidara couldn't keep up the tough guy act, and he began rubbing Sasori's back comfortingly.

"I'm sorry aswell..." Exhausted from beating the partner he cared so much for, and the comforting feeling of said partner now rubbing his back gently, Sasori was slowly taken into sleep, tears still falling down his wooden face. Deidara stared up at the ceiling. '_Why did I have to take the high road and sit there and take it, I bet I look so weak right now..._'

Sir Leader suddenly appeared from nowhere. "What the fuck did you guys DO?!?!?!" He began to spaz out. "WHY DO I PAY YOU PEOPLE?!? DEFFINATELY NOT TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF EACHOTHER what the fuck..." He said with and anime 'gah!' face. (A/N:It looks like this: -.-lll)

"Pein-sama!" Deidara said, startled, forgetting Sasori is on his lap, he sits up quickly. Said redhead was thrown backwards onto the couch. Pein twitched at the sound of his name.

"You address me as Sir Leader dammit..."

"O-Okay Sir-Leader, I beg of you, don't fire us, we were waiting for you to give us our mission and un... we... uh..." He stopped talking and laughed nervously, blood dripping out of his mouth.

"It was me Sir Leader," Sasori said, sitting up, "It was my fault, Deidara didn't do anything, if you're gonna fire anyone and have Zetsu eat them or something let it be me." Deidara covered Sasori's mouth with his hand.

"What Sasori means is that I was being obnoxious, and I made him angry and he hit me, no big deal!"

"Goddammit I'm not firing either of you you're both important aspects of our organization as of right now, but by the looks of it, Deidara, you are in no state to go on your mission, which requires two people, so I guess I'll just have to have... Itachi and Kisame do it or something" Pein said, once again accompanied by the anime 'gah' face.

Deidara sighed. "Thank you Sir-Leader,un" he said. His hand was still covering Sasori's mouth. Pein groaned and walked away.

"Goddammit why do I even pay those two imbeciles...especially that blonde one he needs to learn to fight back to Sasori when they get into fights..." His voice trailed off as he walked away.

Sasori twitched. "Why is your hand still on my mouth, Deidara..?"

"Oh! Sorry Danna, I forgot,un!!" he said, removing his hand. Sasori twitched again.

"Deidara ya know technically you were just kissing me..?"

" I-I-I I was? I didn't feel it!! I'm sorry Danna!!!!"

"With your hand mouth," Sasori said flatly, totally disregarding the apology.

"I'm sorry!! I'm sorry!! They do that sometimes!! I have no control over it! I'm sorry Danna,un!!"

"Deidara, do I look angry..?" Sasori said with a meek smile.

"N-No, but after earlier I don't want to test your emotions, my face kinda is in a little bit of excruciating pain..." He said, touching his face lightly and wincing.

"Oh dear Kami I'm so sorry Deidara!" Sasori moved forward and hugged Deidara. "I'm so sorry, Deidara, I was angry, you...I..."

"Don't be sorry, I was being obnoxious and self-rigteous"

"But you were completely right."

"But I don't know what your past was like, for all I knew I was completely wrong, I had no right to say it. "

Sasori thought for a moment. "...I did forewarn you I'd hurt you if you kept going..."

"Exactly, I got what I deserved, we're even." Deidara smiled, letting blood drip down his chin. Sasori stared at the blood coming from his partner's mouth. "D...Deidara..." More tears were forming in his eyes, his hand reached up and wiped the blood away, knowing there was no point as more blood dripped down anyway.

"Huh?" Deidara touched his chin then looked at hand. "Oh wow, I'm bleeding!" He laughed. "Don't feel bad, I've lost both my arms before remember? This is nothing."

"B-b-but that was the enemy I'm supposed to care for you and make sure you don't get hurt, I'm not supposed to be the one causing damage to you."

Deidara paused for a moment, thinking, then, "I thought I didn't matter," he said in a teasing voice. Sasori's stomache clenched before tears started falling from his eyes, slowly but surely, as he stared straight into Deidara's one blue eye, with an "I was wrong and I'm sorry" look. The blonde laughed rather femininely. "Sasori-Danna, you take everything too seriously. "

Sasori stared at Deidara, mouth agape. '_He doesn't even acknowledge that I care for him'_ he thought.

"Uhh...Danna? "

"What...?..."

"Would you be terribly offended or disgusted if I was to kiss you right now?" (1)

"Wh...what...?"

"Must I really repeat myself? It's embaressing enough saying it once..."

"I...Actually I...I would..." Sasori wouldn't let himself finish that last word the way he wanted, with an 'n't' at the end. "I would be kinda offended and disgusted." '_No you wouldn't you stupid idiot, he wants to kiss you take the damn offer! It's not like you'd even care that blood is dripping down his face and you get covered in it, just the feeling of his lips on yours would be amazing, and you know it!_' His mind screamed at him.

"Okay" Deidara said with an obviously fake smile. "I thought I should check. "

"...Although I guess you already did..."

"Heh sorry again about that,un." Deidara said, scratching the back of his head. Then Sasori suddenly grabbed Deidara's hand and gently kissed the hand mouth, recreating the earlier scene.

"...D-Danna...? " Sasori let go of Deidara's writs and pulled away.

"I'm sorry..." Blood dripped from Deidara's mouth onto his lap.

"Oh Kami! I really need to go wash all the blood off of my face,un!" He said, standing and walking to bathroom. Sasori sat alone on the couch and looked down at his hands in his lap sadly, knowing his slight chances with Deidara that had ever existed had just slipped out of grasp.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1)- 'Tis from another fanfic that the author of all of Deidara's actions (Itachiseme666) wrote called "Like The Stars". It, too, is a SasoDei one, but in his Sasori says to to Deidara, not the other way around. And Deidara lets Sasori kiss him. I wanted to see what he would make Deidara do if I had Sasori decline hehe. I am so evil to him when we RP hehehe.


	3. Breaking down, falling apart

**Recap**

"Oh Kami! I really need to go wash all the blood off of my face,un!" He said, standing and walking to bathroom. Sasori sat alone on the couch and looked down at his hands in his lap sadly, knowing his slight chances with Deidara that had ever existed had just slipped out of grasp.

xXx

Deidara stands in front of the mirror staring himself in his one swollen eye. "I look so terribly ugly...Doesn't surprise me that Danna wouldn't want to kiss me...I look like a monster, un." Just then the door to the bathroom swung open and Sasori stood in the doorway for a short time staring at his partner, before moving forward and grabbing both of the blonde's hands.

"Deidara-kun I'm sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have hurt you, I never should've even disagreed with you, because you were right, I would like to live in an anime like that, to have the one I love kiss me, confessing their love to me, carrying me off into the sunset..."

"...D-Danna..."

There was sadness in Sasori's voice as he spoke. "But I know that will never happen, I know I fucked up big time, I know the one I love will never love me back." Sasori let go of Deidara's hands and turned to leave.

"Who is it that you love...? Because if my assumptions are correct, then that person has loved you all along...and will never stop loving you,un..." Sasori stopped in his tracks.

"Deidara, I wish I could tell you, but then you'd just hate me more than you already do. Because I know you hate me, you have to after everything I've done to you."

"My instincts tell me to hate you...I want to hate you..." Sasori flinched. "But I can't,un."

"Hate me like I think you do, or don't like I want you to, I know I'll have no chance with you, so please don't make this worse for me..." Sasori began to leave again.

"You're wrong." Deidara smiled wanely. "You're completely wrong. Why wouldn't you have a chance? Because you're nothing like me? Is that what you think?"

"I..."

"We're more alike than you considered,un. A troubled artist who puts everything into their art, all of their pain, joy, and love. They left their villages searching for more. And found an organization 'Akatsuki' and joined, to be paired with another troubled artist, and eventually...fall...for him...or maybe that last part is just me...but that's beside the point,un..."

"Fall...for him...you mean you...?"

"I don't know, that last part is probably just me..." Deidara smiled sadly. "I fell for you. I can't help it. Hate me if you want. I'm not gonna lie about it,un."

"You...mean...you.." Sasori turned to face Deidara. "You mean you..l-l-l-...lo-lo-lo-ve...m-m-m-m-m-me...?"

Deidara turned around and banged his head sharply on the wall with a sickening CRACK.. "You make my heart beat fast, you make my stomach twist up, you make it hard to breathe, and I always want to be with you even though these things happen to me, un. I guess that's what people call love, un." Sasori reached up and grabs Deidara's hair, trying to stop the blonde from banging his head on the wall.

"Deidara...you...you do the same to me..." Deidara looked back at Sasori without turning his head.

"This is soooo Fucked up,un..." he stated flatly. Sasori growled lightly, not at his partner, but at himself, knowing it was his fault that the blonde hated this whole thing.

"Deidara I love you!" He grabbed Deidara's shoulders and spun him around, stretching up on his toes and kissing him roughly on his bloodied swollen lips. Deidara put his hands on Sasori's waist, and licked his bottom lip, taking in the taste of sweet wood. The puppet master gasped at the feeling of Deidara's tounge against his lips. The blonde moved his tongue inside the redhead's mouth and slowly massaged said boy's tongue with his own. Sasori moaned slightly, and began sucking on Deidara's tounge.

"Nnn," Deidara moaned, pulling Sasori closer to him, and pushing back on his tongue wanting to be more dominant. Suddenly Sasori grimmaced and pulled away, panting for air, and stating flatly, "Deidara you taste like blood and it's disgusting."

"I kinda figured as much..." The blonde turned around to the sink, turning it on, and filled his hands with water before pouring it into his mouth and gargling before spitting the bloody mess back into the sink. Sasori looked down sadly, seeing at the bloody mess coming from Deidara's mouth.

"I'm so sorry, Dei-Dei-kun..."

"It doesn't hurt Danna, stop appologizing,un." He spat in the sink one more time to check if he was still bleeding, to find that he wasn't. Sasori snaked his arms around Deidara's waist like a child.

"But it did, and it was all my fault, and it was all in vain, because I agree with everything you said, I lied about it, then hurt you, and and and..."

"Sasori...my arms have been ripped off, my eye has been clawed out, and I fell countless times trying to learn how to fly my clay birds, a few punches to the face is nothing,un." He tilted up Sasori's chin to look in his eyes, and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"But the fact that I was the one inflicting the damage, and for no reason at all, and the fact that you didn't even fight back... Why didn't you fight back, by the way...?"

"Because...It wouldn't hurt you very much, the only damage I'd be doing would be to my knuckles, and...I felt asthough I deserved it,un..." He pulled Sasori closer and hugged him tightly

"You could've pushed me off or something, you could've grabbed my arms to stop me, you could've done so many things to stop the onslaught..."

"I felt like I deserved it,un..." Deidara said, looking away.

"...Why...?"

"Cause I'm the one who made you do it, I was offending you,un..."

"But you were only offending me because I was yelling at you, yelling at you about what you said, yelling that they were stupid ideas and that they sounded so stupid, when I really wanted to agree with you, I really wanted it all to happen, the whole time you were talking about how much life would be better if it were more like an anime I was imagining it happening with us, Deidara, I imagined you telling me you loved me, and I'd say that I loved you too, we'd kiss and everything would just be so perfect...And for that, I hurt you..." Sasori broke away from Deidara's grasp and turned, his fist connecting with the wall. "I-" Hit. "am-" Hit. "so-" Hit. "STUPID!!!!" He hit the wall so hard his hand splintered and broke.

"Danna!" Deidara grabbed Sori's arms and wrapped them around his back. Said puppeteer's stomache tingled at the mere feeling of Deidara touching him, his voice so full of concern, he smiled sadly.

"Deidara you should hate me, you know..."

"I should...But I don't. Danna, if getting punched in the face repeatedly is the key point leading up to me being able to kiss you, then I'm glad that it happened, un...even though that wasn't the best tasting kiss in the world." Dei laughed at himself in the last part.

"Deidara I'm sorry... I.. I didn't want to hit you at all... in fact when I first pounced on you, I had every intension to kiss you into shutting up... but I knew that that would've just made you hate me more... wow am I stupid, I thought hitting you would make you hate me less than kissing you? Damn I am a fucking moron..." Sasori ripped his arms away at the elbow joint, freeing himself from Deidara's grasp, and steps forward, away from the blonde, the blades in his arms glistening in the slight light coming in the open door.. "What I would've do to myself if you had rejected me forever..."

"Sasori...Everything turned out okay...It doesn't matter." (A/N:Notice he didn't call him Danna) Sasori felt his heart beat harder than usual at Deidara's use of his name. '_He's really serious about all this...He really does love me...' _Sasori thought.

"Deidara...heh... can I have my hands back..?" He said after a long silence, with a genuine smile.

"Oh! Yeah, un." The blonde held out Sasori's arms.

"Could you hehehe put at least one back on?" Sasori chuckled. "Hehe it's hard to fix myself if I can't fix myself." He then let out a real genuine laugh, not caring if he looked like a happy child or not. Because he was actually kinda starting to feel like one..

Deidara looked at the arms puzzled."I'm not very good with putting stuff together..." 

"Just slide it back into the socket," Sasori said, with a chuckle. He raised his arm portion and put the blade to the hallow part of the other portion of arm

"Uh, okay" He slid it back into the socket being careful not to break anything. As soon as arm was back into place Sasori grabbed the other from Deidara's hand, quickly putting it into position, then made sure both were in decent position, frowning when he saw that they were loose.

"Fuck. I must've cracked the sockets when I punched the wall or something."

"I'm sorry." Deidara said, blaming himself for Sasori's arms. Sasori smiled brightly at Deidara.

"It's ok, Dei-kun, it's not your fault. But if you could come back to my room and help me fix my little problem I'd be much obliged." Sasori blinked at what he had just said, then laughed at the sexual innuendos in that sentence.

"What's so funny, un?"

" 'Come back to my room and help me fix my little problem' Hahaha!! Don't you find that funny? Think about it for a while, and when you get it, I'll rephrase it."

"Uhhhh..." Deidara took some time to think. "Uhhh..." He put his hand under nose to hide his nosebleed. "...Oh."

"Haha, Come to my living quarters, and help me put my arms back on hehe. Erm... if you don't mind that is."

"Heh, Okay, I'll come with you,un..." Deidara said, wiping away the rest of the blood from under his nose. Sasori noticed the fresh blood on Dei's hand. 

"Oh Kami, Deidara, are you still bleeding from earlier?" He looked at Deidara with concerned eyes.

"Y-yeah...I think I am,un..." Deidara replied, blushing a bright red.

"Oh, Kami, I'm so sorry Deidara, I didn't mean to hurt you so bad..." He trailed off and looked at the floor, hanging his hands to his side, forgetting they were loose, and one of his arms came undone and fell to the floor with a loud THUNK, and splintered. Sasori didn't even acknowledge it.

"Your arm!" Deidara bent over and picked up the arm. "Let's go back to your room and get your arms back on, un..."

"Okay..." Sasori still felt bad about hurting Deidara so bad, and didn't notice when his other arm started to slide out of place. Deidara cought the other arm right before it fell, accidentally dropping the one already in his hand.

"Oops, I'm sorry Danna!" '_I'm such a Klutz...I can't do anything right...I can't even hold his arm..._'

"...It's ok Deidara...I don't even really care all that much... I still feel horrible about earlier..."

"Forget about it Danna...Please...Forget it, un..." He picked up the arm he just dropped.

"But I can't Deidara, I hurt you, who the fuck hurts someone to show that they love them?!? KAMI I'M SUCH A FUCKING IDIOT!!!!!!!!!"

Deidara blinked before snaking his arms around Sasori's waist. "I love you, Akasuna no Sasori..."

"I love you too Deidara..."

"So forget what happened earlier...I'm the one who was hurt, and I'm forgetting it, It doesn't matter anymore, un. Now let's go to your room!!" Sasori blinked, looking up at Deidara, he smiled slightly.

"Okay Dei-kun."


	4. Fixing up, breaking down

**Recap**

Deidara blinked before snaking his arms around Sasori's waist. "I love you, Akasuna no Sasori..."

"I love you too Deidara..."

"So forget what happened earlier...I'm the one who was hurt, and I'm forgetting it, It doesn't matter anymore, un. Now let's go to your room!!" Sasori blinked, looking up at Deidara, he smiled slightly.

"Okay Dei-kun."

xXx

They started walking out of the bathroom, Deidara's arm around Sasori's waist. Sasori wondered how the blonde could hold both of the puppet's arms in one hand. "It's this way." Sasori began walking slightly in front of Deidara, showing the way to his room as if the blonde didn't already know.

"Okay..." Deidara followed, looking around the wing of the building that he had never really paid any attention to. "It seems...Darker...In this wing of the hideout..."

"It is, there aren't as many lights back here, which is why me and Itachi have chosen to reside in the rooms in this part, it scares off that obnoxious buffoon Tobi, and not many people venture into a dark portion of an evil organization's hideout, even if they are part of the evil organization... In short, dark means quiet."

"Oh...kinda explains why I'm never here,un..." Deidara said, blushing. Sasori chuckled.

"We're here." He went to open his door, becoming very displeased in not being able to, remembering his arms had fallen out. He groaned.

"Uhh...need me to open that,un? " Sasori glared at the nubs of his arms, angry at himself for being so foolish as to rip his own goddamn arms off.

"Yes, please," he said with a slight chuckle. Deidara held both the puppet arms akwardly in one hand, and turned the knob pushing the door open. Sasori walked into his room, which was significantly brighter than the hall. "Over here," he said, walking over to his work table and glaring once again at where his hands should've been, before lying down on the work table. '_Kami I feel so weak and stupid laying here like one of my puppets._' he made the anime gah face.

"Okay, so what do I do...?" Deidara asked. '_Kami he looks so good, laying there, so...susceptable..._'

"There's some wood glue on the left side of the table, just put some along the cracks and slide it up into place." '_Kami I hope he's not thinking what I'm thinking, me laying here, so unable to do anything if he were to just take me right here and now...not that I'd do anything anyways..._'

"O-Okay" Deidara said, grabbing the bottle, and lining the joints, rather sloppily, before sliding them into place, once again nervous about breaking anything. '_Okay, so that chance is gone...Damn.. I shoulda...Oh whatever it doesn't matter now..._'

Sasori stared up at the blonde who was so gently handling his limbs, wishing he could feel the blonde's hands on his arms, but sadly he let go as soon as the limbs were in place and the chakra moving back through them, allowing them to feel again. "Thank you, Dei-kun." Sasori just lay there waiting for the glue to dry, and staring at his blonde partner.

"So...uh...how long does that glue take to dry,un? "

"Well, you put it on so damn sloppily that it would usually take about a half hour, instead of the usual 15 minutes it would take if someone like me was able to do it," Sasori said with a chuckle.

"Oh, sorry...Glue...and...wood... and puppets...aren't really my expertice..."

"Hehe, yeah, you like blowing shit up."

"Mhmmmm,un! " Sasori grinned widely at hearing his partner's normal speech impediment. He had always thought it was cute, and every time he heard it it made him want to smile.

"Soooo...whad'ya wanna do while we wait for that stuff to dry,un?"

"Well I can't do much else but lie here and not move, so I dunno...Oh! Deidara, be careful in here, you don't wanna trip and fall into a tank of scorpions or spiders, or maybe a rack of completed poisons." Sasori twitched at the thought of his beloved Deidara being hurt because of him again. Said beloved blonde looked around to see all of the poisonous insects around him and shivered in slight fear.

"O-okay...D-Danna? "

"Hmm?"

"Do you miss being human?" Deidara said, trying to take his mind off of the creepy-crawlies surrounding him.

"Hmm..? That's...certainly an odd question, Deidara...But why would I..?"

"I don't know...I was just..." He sighed. "...Sometimes I wish I could be a puppet like you...But then I think that maybe you wish that you were human, and that I should appreciate the human abilities that I have,un..."

"What sort of human abilities..?"

"My hands." He gestured to the unique mouths on his hands. "...and...The use of all of my organs..." Sasori smiled weakly at Deidara.

"Well, I had nothing like that to lose when I turned into a puppet... If...hmm... umm... no never mind."

"What,un? "

"Never mind, you'd have just said no anyways."

"No, tell me, un!!"

"No, Deidara, it doesn't matter..."

"Telll meee!! Sori-chan, please tell meeee!! " The puppet master sighed.

"I.. eh, I was just gonna say that I could turn you into a human puppet like myself, but it doesn't matter."

'_I...I would love that...But...Would Sasori still love me as a puppet...? I would lose these hands...I would lose my art...I can't be a puppet._' "I hate to be predictable, but the one thing stopping me...is my hands, I can't lose my art." Sasori sighed again, knowing that he could make it so that Deidara could keep his unique hands, could keep his art, but not wanting to tell the blonde, since Sasori had already convinced himself it didn't matter anyways.

"Deidara, I told you it doesn't matter."

"I was just curious about what you wanted to say...Jeesh you don't have to blow it out of proportion,un..." Deidara pouted defiantly and crossed his arms.

"I'm...blowing it out of proportion..?"

"Yeah, I was just curious, and you're acting asif you just proved a massive life changing point,un. "

"Well, it is a massive life changing point, Deidara. Once a puppet it can never be taken back, you know."

"I don't mean about being a puppet, I mean about you telling me what you were thinking." Sasori blinked.

'_Does he know I'm thinking now, and won't tell him...?_'

"Unnn" Deidara plopped down on Sasori's bed. "How much longer does that glue take...? "

"It should be dry by now..." Sasori moved his arms around, testing if he was right. "Yeah, they're fine now." He sat up and hopped off the work table, walked over and sat next to Deidara on his bed.

"Good...Kami it's been a long day, and I bet my face looks horrid,un" Deidara said, tightening the ponytail on the top of his head.

"Deidara, you look fine," Sasori said, smiling up at the blonde reassuringly.

"Suurreee I do...Thanks for making me feel better though,un" Deidara pulled Sasori close to him in a tight embrace. Said puppeteer smiled brightly.

"It was the least I could do, oh and thank you for giving my hands some help, I never thanked you for that."

"No problem...It was because of me anyway...and uh...please don't **ever** do that again, I hated watching you hurt yourself..." Deidara had a sad and worried look in his eyes.

"Ok, Dei, I promise, and I promise never to hurt you again either." Sasori leaned his head onto the taller blonde's shoulder.

"How does all of this happen in one day,un...?" Deidara said, talking more to himself than Sasori.

"Hmm..?"

"Today...It's been...Great...and terrible...and overwhelming...and cofusing,un..." Sasori nuzzled his cheek on Deidara's shoulder like a kitten.

"Yeah it has..."

"Oh! and now that I don't taste like blood..." Deidara put his hand on Sasori's chin and lifts his head, staring deeply into his eyes for a few moments before capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Sasori blushed lightly, his eyes wide, he placed his hand on Deidara's cheek and deepens the kiss, licking Deidara's lips lightly. The blonde opened his mouth allowing Sasori entry, while bending down a bit giving the smaller boy better access. Said smaller boy slid his tounge into the taller man's mouth, gently massaging the other's tounge as he waited for Deidara to fight back. He flciked his tongue over Sasori's, gaining dominance and pushing his body against that of the smaller boy.

Sasori allowed himself to be dominated as he gently rubbed the bottom of Dei's tounge with his own, and allowed himself to be pushed down (in an awkward sideways manner, by the way) by the blonde bomber. Deidara gently pulled away. "Danna...You're being really...submissive, more than I expected... "

"Well...I...hmmm...hehe..." The puppet master pounced on Deidara and began kissing him multiple times on the lips, gliding his tounge over Deidara's lips but refusing to go in. "There, am I assertive enough for you now?" He plunged his tounge past Dei's lips into his mouth and began exploring every crevice of the blonde's mouth. Deidara moaned gently under the other boy's kiss and fought back, slightly massaging Sasori's toungue with his own.

Sasori gently cupped Deidara's face in his hands and he pulled his tounge from Deidara's mouth, making the kiss more gentle and loving. Dei put his arms around Sasori holding him tight, and kissing back, equally as gently. Sasori pulled away slowly, looking deep into Deidara's eyes. "Deidara, I need to tell you something..."

"Hmm?" He braced himself for some kind of terrible disapointment.

"I have decided that I can't live without you, and I need to make you last forever to be able to live happily."

"What,un?"

"I need to make you into a human puppet."

"B-but...I... " Deidara seemed to grow frantic.

"You what..?" Sasori, although slightly demanding, seemed sincere.

"Don't I have any say in this? " Deidara asked, seeming rather scared.

"Deidara, what do you love more, your explosions, or me...?"

Deidara's eyes went wide and he started sweating. "I...Uh...I..." He clenched his fists. "Y-you...but...My whole life...my explosions have helped me...I've started to believe that they are the only thing that will always be with me..."

"If you had to choose one to be with until your last days, which would you choose...?"

Deidara shut his eyes as tight as possible, wishing this choice would just go away...

"Deidara...!"


	5. Release

**Recap**

"Deidara, what do you love more, your explosions, or me...?"

Deidara's eyes went wide and he started sweating. "I...Uh...I..." He clenched his fists. "Y-you...but...My whole life...my explosions have helped me...I've started to believe that they are the only thing that will always be with me..."

"If you had to choose one to be with until your last days, which would you choose...?"

Deidara shut his eyes as tight as possible, wishing this choice would just go away...

"Deidara...!"

xXx

Deidara was trying to tune out the question. Sasori sighed and rolls off of Deidara. "Fine, whatever you brat..." He clenched his eyes shut, trying to stop himself from crying. "Choose you damned explosions over me..."

"I never said that I chose them!...I just...I'm scared..."

"Of what...? " His voice was tiny because he was trying not to cry.

"Of...being unprotected..."

"Deidara I would protect you... I would make it so no one ever hurt you again..." Tears begin rolling down Sasori's face as he failed in stopping them. Deidara, too, let his tears fall down his cheeks.

"It's not that I don't trust you...but I'm not used to someone being there for me. I'll always feel unprotected... and... alone..."

"Deidara you aren't alone I'm here with you and I always will be...that is if you want me to be..."

"I do!" Deidara said quickly. "I want you here with me. I just...I feel asthough...by abandoning what's been here fpr me my whole life, that's setting a trend for what is right, that is an example of what _can_ happen...I'm afraid after a while...that you will abandon me..."

"Deidara..." Sasori said in a whisper, surprised Deidara would think that of him.

"Hmm? "

"You are a living breathing thing... I would never just...abandon you... you... the only one who's ever loved me...the only one who's even understood me..." Deidara shivered and closed his eyes to stop the tears.

"Okay. I'll become a puppet. For you." He said, choking on his words. Sasori gasped slightly, his stomache rolling, his heart screaming in happiness.

"Deidara... I.."

"Hmm?"

"I couldn't tell you this...until I knew you'd stay with me... until I knew you'd love me, and let me make you everlasting unconditionally..."

"What?"

Sasori smiled weakly. "You know, Deidara, you could keep you unique hand mouths, you could keep your art when you become a puppet, you wouldn't need to get rid of them."

"Really!?!?!?" Deidara sat straight up and grinned.

"Really." Sasori shuddered as the last of his tears fell and a big grin formed across his face.

"Then...I guess I'm gonna be a puppet,un..." Sasori sat up and smiled, wrapping his arms around Deidara.

"You mean, you'll let me change you, you'll stay with me forever..?"

"Yes..." Deidara frowned slightly, but quickly went back to a reassuring smile.

"Wh...what's wrong..? You frowned, what were you thinking of..? Do you not want to...?"

"N-Nothing...memories...It was nothing... "

"Memories...?"

"Y-Yeah... they're unimportant now...forget I said anything..."

"Deidara, what were you thinking of...?"

"Memories really...My whole life...somehow I feel asthough by becoming a puppet...a part of me will...die..." Sasori shuddered. Deidara always had a knack for hitting the nail right on the head...

"Y...you're right... You'll find it harder to feel emotions... Especially the good ones..."

"But I hate it all, I hate my life, my self, my past my...Everything but you...why am I afraid to lose it...?"

"Why do you hate your self?"

"I'm a Klutz, I look like a girl...and my F-...Nevermind... "

"...Your what...?"

"N-Nevermind..."

"Please...?"

"Fine... My...F..." He choked on the word. "...Family hates me..." Sasori stared at Deidara surprised, then got a solemn and sympathetic look in his eyes before hugging Deidara tight.

"It doesn't matter, Dei-Dei-Kun, I love you."

"I don't care about them...I'm just wondering why I do all of a sudden..."

"Well... this is a life changing experience... maybe it's like a life threatening experience in your eyes, and so your life is flashing before your eyes...?"

"Y-yeah, that's probably it...so when are you going to..." he trailed off.

"When you get better, and have some time to decide exactly what organs you want to keep, heh."

"I don't know anything about puppets, or what organs I should keep...I don't know any of this...Danna...?"

"Yes...?"

"Is there a chance that I'll...die...when I'm being turned into a puppet...?" Sasori blinked at the complete relevance of this question, wondering how Deidara could know so much... always with the nail hitting...

"Well...um...there...there is a small chance...that you might die... It's like performing some crazy operation...Like a first day nurse performing some sort of crazy operation on their first day out of college..." He flinched at the thought.

"Oh..." Deidara looked down at the bed lost in thought.

"...You don't wanna go through with it do you...?" But Deidara was too lost in thought, not paying attention, he didn't hear the question. Sasori touched Dei gently on the shoulder, trying to pull him out of thought. "Dei-kun..?"

"Huh?" Deidara looked up, his eyes are glazed over with frustration.

"You don't wanna go through with it now, do you...?"

"Yeah, I do...I'm just nervous..." Sasori held Deidara tightly, overcome with happy relief.

"I promise I won't let you die, Dei-kun, just promise me something..?"

"What?"

"If you see a long tunnel with a light at the end..." He trailed off.

"I-I know... "

"Thank you..." Sasori held Deidara tighter.

"I would refuse to die that way...Eventually...even if it's houndreds of years from now...Our spirits will grow too old...eventually we have to die...and I'm not breaking my promise to myself...I'm still going out with a bang." Sasori chuckled at Deidara lightly.

"Promise you'll take me out with you then, Deidara."

"If you wish," Deidara said, smiling brightly.

"Thank you, Deidara..."

"Mhmmm" Deidara said with a smile.

"Deidara?"

"Hmm,un?"

"I love you"

"I...I Love you too... "

"And I'm sorry about earlier..." Sasori looked down.

"Don't be. The only bad thing is the disfiguration of my face. But apparently someone is attracted to me either way, so it really doesn't matter. " Sasori grinned at Deidara.

"Deidara, I'd love you no matter what. And besides you face should be better by morning, although a little bruised." Deidara touched his face gently and winced at the pain.

"Yeah, I hope so. " Sasori placed a soft, gentle kiss on the tender and bruised cheek of Deidara."Ahh" Deidara winced at the shooting pain.

"Oh Kami I'm sorry Dei-kun! I was trying to make it feel better..." Sasori said, mentally slapping himself. "I feel so terrible..."

"It's fine...Like you said, It'll probably be okay by morning..."

Sasori growled at his hands before punching himself in the face.

"What in all the 7 hells are you doing?!?!" Deidara demanded. Sasori ignored him, and continued punching himself multiple times, cracking the wood of his face, making sure he can feel it all. "Sori-chan...You promised me..." Deidara sounded hurt, and his eyes were refilling with tears. Sasori gasped, stopping the assault on himself.

"Oh Kami... Shit... I did didn't I...fuck... I...I'm sorry Dei-kun..."

"It's fine..."

"I... I forgot, Dei-kun... I'm sorry..."

"It's fine,un."

"I just felt as though I needed to... needed to feel your pain, needed to punish myself..."

"Don't...I hurt your...uh...feelings...Earlier...then you hurt my face...we were even...but now I owe you some pain,un..." Deidara said that last part with a mild seductive overtone. Sasori blinked at the sudden seductiveness in Deidara's voice, and replies in an equally seductive tone;

"What are you implying, Dei-kun..?"

"Oh whatever are you talking about Sasori-Danna?" He said, sounding as innocent as possible.

Sasori leaned over and whispered to Deidara, "You know what I'm talking about" He licked and nibbles Dei's ear. Said blonde gasped lightly.

"D-Danna Unnnn..." Sasori moved his hands seductively up and down Deidara's body. The pyro tensed up every muscle in his body, holding on tight to the sheets below him. Sasori slowly nibbled his way down Deidara's neck, sucking the sensitive point where the neck and shoulder meet. Deidara tilted his head back in pleasure. "Nnn..."

Sasori put his hands under Deidara's shirt, slowly moving his hands up, lifting the blonde pyro's shirt off in the process. Deidara lifted his arms so that the shirt could come off easier. Sasori stopped his assault on Dei's neck so that he could throw the shirt somewhere, then began licking and biting all across Dei's newly uncovered body. "Ahhhhnnn" Deidara sighed, slowly leaning down on the bed, until he was flat on his back. Sasori chuckled.

"Wow, Dei-kun, you're acting very uke-ish, I'd have imagined you to be a little more assertive since earlier..." Sasori said seductively. He began to lick up Deidara's body, moving slowly over one ridged nipple, up his neck, to his lips, then plunging his tounge past the blonde's lips into his mouth.

"Aahhh" Dei moaned into the kiss, arching his back. Sasori nibbled on Dei's lower lip lightly, letting his hands roam the blonde's body, eventually finding the hem of Deidara's pants, he slipped his fingers under the hem, as if asking he he can go any further. Deidara arched his back into the touch, begging for more. The puppet master grinned into the kiss, grabbing Dei's pants and, breaking the kiss, pulled them down off of Deidara, leg warmers and Ninja sandals and all. Deidara blushed. "Excited are we?" The blonde said with a smirk.

"Yesss..." The redhead said, slumping his shoulders, allowing his Akatsuki cloak to fall off onto the bed. He then blushed, remembering all the odd contraptions on his puppet body, but disregarded them, moving back up. "What, am I gonna have to do all the work?" He asked, hinting at his own pants.

"Of course not." Dei began to pull down the human puppet's pants, marveling at the strange form that would soon be his own, he pulled down the boxers along with them, but looked up for assistance when he reached the redhead's knees. Said redhead lay down on Deidara, helping remove his clothing.

"Are you pleased with what you see...?" Sasori asked, a little unsure of himself.

"Y-yes, very." Deidara said with a smirk. Sasori grinned, his hands moving down to the hem of Dei's boxers, the only piece of fabric now keeping them apart.

"Deidara... If I'm going too fast, tell me immediately okay..?" Sasori said delicately.

"No...Danna...I want you...please..." Deidara panted out.

"Okay." Sasori grabbed the hem of Dei's boxers and pulled them down slowly, making sure Dei wasn't having any second thoughts along the way. Once the boxers were off he moved himself back up slightly, stopping at Dei's groin area, and began licking said blonde's member teasingly.

"Ahh Dannaaaa" Dei whined, bucking his hips. Sasori put his hands on Dei's hips, disallowing him from any more movement, still teasing Deidara, licking his member, but only barely letting his tounge touch the area so desperately in need of attention. Deidara squirmed. "Danna...please don't torture meee..."

Sasori spoke quietly, allowing his breath to tease Deidara as he speaks; "What was that? I couldn't quite hear you..."

"D-Don't tease me...Please!!!" Deidara squirmed more, now panting hard.

"What would you like me to do, Dei-kun..?" Sori asked, still letting his breath tease his lover.

"T-...Take...me... " Dei panted out. Grinning, Sasori took one hand off of Deidara's hip, moving it up and placing his first three fingers near Deidara's mouth.

"Suck, Deidara."

"Yes, Danna." He took them into his mouth and sucked on them roughly, skidding his teeth along the sides. Sasori closed his eyes, the feeling of Dei's mouth around his fingers delightful, he wondered exactly how talented the blonde really was. Grinning, he took his fingers out of Dei's mouth and places them down near the pyro's entrance, sliding them in one by one, scissoring them, stretching out his lover. "Nnnnnnn..." Deidara tried to squirm away subconsciously. "Ahhh...!" Sasori removed his fingers from his lover, placing his member right by his entrance.

"Are you sure you want this, Dei-kun..?" He asked sweetly. Deidara wrapped his arms around the redheads back.

"Yes, Danna, don't make me wait any longer!!!" He begged.

"Okay, Dei-kun." Sasori smiled at the blonde's pleading, and slid himself slowly into him. Deidara scratched at Sasori's back, leaving small dents across the wood.

"Nnnnnn Dannnaaaaaa...!" His danna moved faster, pulling partly out of Deidara before thrusting back in. "Ahhhhh!" He dug his nails into the wood of Sasori's back.

"Does it hurt too much, Dei-kun..?" Sasori asked, a worried look on his face.

"N-No..." Deidara gulpped down the pain, and bit his lip.

"Okay..." He pulled out before slamming back into Deidara, picking up a rhythm, tilting his head back slightly from pleasure.

"Nnn...Danna...There...faster...!" Dei arched his back into the twisted mix of pain and pleasure. Sasori moved faster over Deidara, letting out a very quiet moan from pleasure, holding his weight up with one hand, the other he grasped Deidara's member with, slowly pumping it. "Danna, yes! Unnn!" He screamed out in pleasure.

"Mmmm...Deidara... are you enjoying it a lot..?" Sasori gasped out, keeping pace with his body, moving his fist over Deidara's member faster..

"Yes, Danna, Yes!!"

"H...How close are you?" Sasori tightened his grip on Deidara's member slightly. "I'm r-...really close..."

"V-Very" The tightening in Dei's stomach grew tighter. "S-Soon Danna..!" Sasori grinned at Deidara, slamming harder than ever into him with each thrust. "Danna I-!" Before he could finish he came onto both of their stomachs.

"D-Dei-kun!" Sasori gasped as he found his own release, cumming into Deidara before pulling all the way out, letting himself fall exhaustedly onto Deidara, panting heavily. Deidara rubbed his arm over Sasori's back.

"Oh Kami! I left dents in your back, I'm sorry, un!!"

"I..I don't care, Dei-kun... I'll fix it later." Sasori replied through heavy pants. Deidara sighed with relief

"Good, un, I thought you'd be angry..." Sasori smiled at Deidara.

"What? Why would I-? _How _could I be angry right now..?" Deidara squirmed a little under Sasori because of the sweat making his limbs stick together.

"I dunno, you always seem to have an ability to be angry at the oddest moments..." Sasori chuckled lightly.

"Like when?"

"Like, uh...always...Danna, you're usually angry at me about something, un..." Sasori frowned at Deidara.

"That's not true, Dei. I... I'm actually very rarely angry at you..."

"Hmm...I must be miss interpreting your emotions then, un..." Sasori sighed sadly.

"No, Dei, I just act like I'm mad... Just acted I should say... to hide my true feelings... instead of smiling at something crazy and silly you did, I'd growl and yell at you... I'm sorry..." He nuzzled Dei's neck. Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori delicately.

"...Why...?"

"I don't know...I guess I was just... scared... is all..."

"Oh..." Deidara grimaced.

"I was scared you'd be disgusted of me... that you'd hate me..."

'I thought I was flirting that whole time...I guess I suck at it...' Deidara mumbled this inaudibly to himself.

"Not to mention...I'm supposed to be an emotionless puppet... But Dei... you remind me of what it's like to be human... to be so carefree... I wish I shared your happy-go-lucky attitude, heh"

"Well it's not...um...I don't know how to say this, un..." Sasori lifted his head and stared intently at Deidara.

"What're you trying to say, Dei..?"

"Umm...well i think...not all humans are happy...afterall there are people like Itachi in the world...and...since you can feel love...doesn't that mean that this is the way you would be even if you weren't a puppet,un?" Sasori chuckled lightly.

"If it weren't for my damn parents getting killed I wouldn't be in this whole emotion mess..."

"Y-yeah, un... "

"Although, then again..." Sasori held Deidara closer to him. "If that was the way things had played out, I never would have met you, my Dei-kun." Deidara blushed.

"Yours...?"

"Wh...what..? Do... do you not w-want to be...?" Sasori sounded scared and hurt.

"No...I like the way it sounds, un... I like...not being alone anymore..." Dei snuggled into Sasori's chest. The puppet master smiled, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Good...because, that is if you still want to, you will be mine forever... " Deidara swallowed audibly.

"Y-Y-Yeah...Forever..." He squirmed nervously. Sasori noticed and closed his eyes almost painfully, feeling obviously hurt from the way Deidara had reacted to the whole situation, but didn't saying anything to the blonde underneath him. Deidara turned his head to the side and rested it on the bed, half-lidding his eyes. "Nothing I say around you ever comes out right...why is that?"

"I don't know, Deidara." Sasori said with a sigh, and rolled off of Deidara, pulling the covers over them, getting close to Deidara but not touching him.

"I meant..." Dei let out a frustrated sigh. "...I'm just scared of leaving you..if turning into a puppet kills me, un...This sounds stupid because I'll be dead...But I would never be able to forgive myself for leaving you here..." He rolled onto his side so he had his back turned to Sasori, kicking off the blanket as it started to stick to the layer of sweat on his body. Sasori gasped and blinked, before wrapping his ams around Deidara.

"Dei-kun I told you I won't let you, and besides... you promised that if you saw the light...

"I know...But isn't that what everyone promises, as if an imaginary figure of myself avoiding an imaginary light, could supply my cells with oxygen...it makes no sense..." Sasori sighed loudly, holding tighter onto Deidara.

"Deidara, if you don't wanna go through with it, tell me."

"But that wouldn't make you happy... "

"Deidara, if you were to die... then what would I do...?" It was a rhetorical question, but still Deidara tried to answer it. He buried his head in a pillow.

"I don't know..." Sasori flipped Deidara onto his back and smiled at him.

"Deidara I love you." This gained a blush from the blonde.

"I love you too Danna...and the only reason I don't wanna die is because I don't wanna hurt you...seems like maybe there's only about a 33 chance that we're gonna come out of this okay... "

"Well, when you think about it... what were the chances I'd find someone in the entire world who loved me despite being a puppet? And you and the weird hand mouths..." Sasori smiled and, grabbing both of Dei's hands, kissed all three of the blonde boy's hands in succession, staying on his actual mouth for twice as long as the hand mouths, pulling away from his face slowly. Deidara looked up at him with love-filled eyes.

"To be honest I don't see any reason that anyone _wouldn't_ love you, un...You're perfect Danna." Sasori blushed a red that could rival that of his hair. He, perfect in the eyes of another? No, never. Maybe the perfect fighting machine, but the perfect love..?

"A...Are you serious, Deidara-kun..?"

"Of course... I only make jokes when I've done something akward or clumsy and I'm trying to shrug it off...I'm completely serious, un. " Sasori's heart thumped a little harder in his chest, he had never been complimented quite like this before, and it made him feel so... well, perfect. He smiled and closed his eyes slowly, letting his head drop back down until his lips and Deidara's were touching. Deidara closed his eyes delicately and he arched his spine, kissing the 'perfect' puppet back. Said puppet licked Dei's lips lightly, just once, just to taste Deidara a little, before he pulled away and smiled at his Deidara, put his arms around him and cuddling up close to him. "Kami, Dei-kun, I love you so much."

"I Love you too...Danna...more than anything... " Sasori smiled, grabbing and pulling to his chest the closest thing to his hand, which happened to be Deidara's wrist, and cuddled up as close to the explosion artist as possible. "Dei-kun..."

"Mata ashita, Danna..." Deidara yawned out, so incredibly exhausted that he used the word for 'See you tomorrow' instea of the one for 'Good night'. Sasori chuckled... no giggled at Deidara, held him close and kissed him softly on the forehead. "Oyasuminasai, Deidara aijou."

"Mmmm" Deidara was starting to fall asleep. "Danna...we are very messy... "

"We will clean ourselves off tomorrow, my aijou, but right now we need rest, it's been a long day..." Sasori closed his eyes and began to drift into a light sleep.

"Yes Danna." Deidara fell asleep, unconsciencely sprawling out his limbs in the process, ruining the fluffy moment. Sasori smiled and chuckled lightly.

"You always have to ruin the moment, don't you Deidara-kun?" He kissed Deidara lightly on the cheek. Deidara rustled in his sleep, and waved his foot in the air, like you would expect an anime character to do. Sasori sighed in amusement before throwing the covers back over him and Deidara and curling up into a ball, still holding Dei's hand, and falling asleep mumbling about his aijou.


	6. Reflection, Tobi's big mouth

**Recap**

Deidara fell asleep, unconsciencely sprawling out his limbs in the process, ruining the fluffy moment. Sasori smiled and chuckled lightly.

"You always have to ruin the moment, don't you Deidara-kun?" He kissed Deidara lightly on the cheek. Deidara rustled in his sleep, and waved his foot in the air, like you would expect an anime character to do. Sasori sighed in amusement before throwing the covers back over him and Deidara and curling up into a ball, still holding Dei's hand, and falling asleep mumbling about his aijou.

xXx

Deidara glanced over at Sasori. He really did look like a child. He stood up as quietly as possible, and made his way down the stairs into the kitchen. He shuffled through quietly, making his way to the fridge. He stopped in front of the large stove. There were pots and pans hanging from a hook just above it, he could see his reflection, scattered by the dim light of the moon, through the wondow . He looked at himself. More than himself. He stared past all of the bruises, at his deteriorating soul. He continued to stare. A look of disgust on his features.

Back in the room Sasori shifted uncomfortably in his sleep, he was having a bad dream. In another room, on the other end of the hall, Tobi awoke hazily from an odd dream having something to do with carrots and back alleyways. He was thirsty. He got up from his bed and shuffled quietly towards the door, opening it and closing it, and making his way down the stairs as quietly as possible.

Deidara silently willed himself to turn his head, he didn't want to see himself anymore. But somehow he couldn't. He felt as though the whole world had one giant hangover, and he was just a loud noise, constantly causing pain. He sighed audibly.

-BANG- Tobi walked right into the kitchen door, not realizing it was closed until it was too late. He fell backwards onto the floor and rubbed his mildly hurting face. Deidara turned sharply. "Oh shit,un" He just realized that he walked down stairs naked. He quickly made his way to the door leading to the dining room, and moved through it silently, waiting to go around to the stairs. Tobi collected himself up off the floor and turned the doorknob, making his way into the kitchen and finding a glass to fill with water. Once he had this in hand he sat right there on the floor and sipped happily. Deidara crept through the dining room, into the living room, and up the stairs, he had never been so happy that this house went in giant circles, but, as he was climbing the stairs, he realized that they were creaking rather loudly.

Tobi snapped up into a standing possition, spilling his water all over the place. He wasn't the smartest, but he did have good common sense. "Stop, intruder!" He called to the stairs before swiftly moving to the door to the kitchen and turning up the stairs. He stopped halfway up. "Senpai..?" He said, his eyes large circles. And Tobi thought it would be embarrassing for him to be caught without his mask on... but poor Deidara. Tobi burst out laughing. Deidara gulped nervously, making pitiful attempts to cover himself up.

"Tobi! Shut the fuck up, you'll wake the whole house,un!" Tobi almost fell backwards down the stairs, but he held himself up with the wall, his attempts at stopping his laughter failing. A light snapped on in the basement and a voice called up.

"HEY YOU DUMBFUCK SHUT THE MOTHER FUCKING FUCK UP BEFORE I FUCKING COME THE FUCK DOWN THERE AND FUCKING RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF JASHIN-DAMN IT ALL!" Hidan. Deidara winced at hearing that others were awake.

"I'm sorry Hidan, just heading to Sasori and I's room,un" Deidara tried to sound sleepy. "Just go back to sleep."

"Damn right you fucking are hurry your loud as fuck Jashin-damned ass faster right fucking now! And drag the orange-masked swirly stupid loud-mouthed bastard back to his room too!" Deiadara nodded, knowing that Hidan couldn't see it. He made his way further up the stairs ignoring the giggles from Tobi. He opened the large wooden door to his and Sasori's room, and watched Sasori stir in his sleep. He crawled back into the bed, forgetting what he had gone downstairs for in the first place, but remembering what he had seen in his reflection.

Sasori's eyes fluttered open as the loudly laughing Tobi slipped into the room he and the plant-man Zetsu shared. Sasori wondered how Zetsu could stand bunking with Tobi. He noticed Deidara was awake. "Hey there, handsome," he said through the sleep in his voice.

"D-Danna, I'm sorry I woke you up" Deidara was still shaken from his encounter with Tobi "I was just well...Uh...I can't quite remember what I wanted from the kitchen...I think I was hungry, I don't know, but, Yeah, sorry for waking you,un!" He was talking rather quickly and not taking breathes anywhere in his run-on-sentence. Sasori chuckled quietly.

"_You_ didn't wake me up, Deidara, _Tobi_ did. How can Zetsu stand having to sleep in the same room as-" His sentence was cut off as the door to Tobi and Zetsu's room flew open and the normally masked member sprinted down the stairs, Zetsu yelling at him the whole way about 'beauty sleep'. Deidara wrapped a sheet around his waist and stared at the door, as if trying to see through it. He wondered how much of the Akatsuki would know about his little 'Mishap' by morning. "What was Tobi laughing about, anyway?" Sasori asked, curious of the circumstances of his premature waking.

"N-Nothing Danna,un" Deidara stuttered out hoping Sasori wouldn't pry into the situation. "H-He's always laughing about something, It couldbe anything,un."

-BANG!- A loud smash was heard from downstairs in the kitchen. Tobi had slipped on the water he had spilled earlier. Right after a loud "OWW!" was heard through out the base. Stairs squeaked and moaned as Zetsu made his way down to see what idiotic thing Tobi had done now. Sasori couldn't help but laugh. No one could see that he looked like a 'happy child' in the darkness of the night. Deidara crawled under the covers of the bed, despite how hot the blush covering his face made him feel.

Outside the base a loud screech and some blaring horns were heard. "Damn," Sasori said. "Sounded like it was gonna hit." He sighed. "I don't think the world wants us to get any sleep tonight, Dei, none of us. GAH!" He fell back onto the bad dramatically, stretching out as far as he could to reach the light and turn it on. Light filled the room and he winced at the sudden brightness, closing his eyes for a moment before getting more accustomed to the light.

"What's going on,un?" Deidara asked, silentlty despising being the newest member, and not knowing all of this. He blinked at the light, and came out from under the blankets, Still wrapped carefully in a sheet. Sasori laughed quietly at his partner.

"Nothing, there was almost a car accident outside that's all. It's like 2am. I wonder why Itachi and Kisame haven't been woken up by any of this yet..." Just then the door to the room next to their's opened and closed loudly. "Never mind, there's 'Tachi. Tobi's about to get hit with an iron or something." He said with a smirk. Deidara winced at the thought of that, mentally deemed it safer to put on some pants before he left the room again, he glanced around the room to Sasori.

"Danna, where are my pants, un?"

"Fuck if I know," he said, sitting up and looking around the room. Deidara was right, they were nowhere to be found. He scanned everything until he eventually fell off the bed somehow. "AHA!" he said, pulling the pants from halfway under the bed and standing, making sure he was still covered with the blanket. He handed the clothing item to the blonde.

"Thanks,un" Deidara mumbled, pulling his pants over his legs, from under the sheet, after his embaressment, he didn't even want Sasori to see him.He took the sheet off, and glanced at Sasori. Before making his way to the door "I'll go make sure that Tobi doesn't die, un" Sasori chuckled lightly before hopping off the bed and grabbing his cloak (which had somehow ended up draped over one of his puppets), he put it on and followed Deidara out the door, past the door to the highest point of the base, where Leader and his partner were just waking up from all the noise and heading down to see what the fuck was going on. Everyone would soon be gathered in the kitchen, save Kakuzu, who was too busy counting money in he and Hidan's room in the lowest point of the base.

Deidara didn't bother waiting for Sasori to catch up, he ran down the stairs quickly, and when he got there, he saw Itachi screaming at Tobi. He didn't bother to listen to exactly what he was saying. He just grabbed Tobi by the collar, and whispered in his ear "If you tell anyone what you saw,un, I swear, I will kill you where you stand" He let go of him and made his way to the living room, sitting garcefully on the couch.

Sasori had himself a quiet laugh at Tobi's disdain before going into the living room and almost sat on Deidara's lap, before remembering that the last time they had been seen together Deidara had been a bloody mess, and decided to plop down next to him, he handed Deidara the remote and waited to see what Deidara would put on. There wasn't much on at 2am, and he was curious to what Deidara normally watched at this time of night. Deidara smirked. "All I can think that would be on is the Playgirl channel, how about that Danna,un?" He leaned his head on Sasori's shoulder flirtaciously.

Sasori blinked and blushed before chuckling nervously and saying, "I dunno, what if Tobi decided to walk in and join us watching tv, the poor boy would be scarred for life."

"Good point,un"Deidara began flipping through the channels. Not noticing that the whole Akatsuki, except for Kakuzu, was behind the couch, watching them flirt. "Last time I put on an anime things ended well..." He smirked again.

"Last time you put on an anime you ended up with a bashed in face!" A voice from behind the couch said. "How is that good?!?" The Leader, who stayed in the shadows at all times, and would have had an easier time staying in them in the night, jumped over the couch and stared at the blonde and redhead. "What did I miss?"

"N-nothing,un" Deiadar looked down into his lap, turning a colour of red that rivaled with Sasori's hair. "Nothing happened" Something clicked in Tobi's head.

"Hey yeah, Senpai, when Tobi saw you you were naked, why were you naked?"

"And Sasori, you're not wearing any clothes under that cloak are you?" Pein asked, still staring at them, having noticed that Sasori's legs and feet were bare. Deidara went pale. He was completely silent, but it was obviously not embarassment.

"Deidara, Sasori, tell me what happened, I don't like my members keeping secrets from me," Pein said to them in a teasing tone. A grin had spread across the face of every Akatsuki member present (Except Tobi, who had the innocent mind of a 4-year-old, and Konan who simply thought it was cute and sweet). Deidara maintained his appathetic expression as he stood from the couch and slowly walked to the other side of the couch, and stared at Tobi, before pouncing on him in a fiery rage.

"I warned you! I told you not to tell anyone! I'm going to kill you!!" He shook Tobi violently.

Sasori burst out laughing before saying, "N- nothing happened haha nothing happened that hahaha every one here hahaha needs to haha hear haha. How about I hahaha tell you later, Sir Leader?" Deidara didn't stop his shaking, he just reached to the the pouch that was still looped through his pants, and pulled out a small pre-made bomb in the shape of a spider. He sat it on Tobi's head carefully, and glared at him feircely, before stepping back.

"S-S-S-S-S-S-S-Senpai?!?!?!?!" Tobi began screaming and running wildly around the living room. The bomb's 8 clay legs were clutching Tobi's hair tightly, a manic smile had crossed Deidara's face as he watched the brunette circle the room.

"Deidara." Sasori's voice sounded stern. "Quit it." He stood and moved across the room and grabbed the collar of Tobi's pajama shirt to stop his running. He turned his attention to the rest of the Akatsuki and sighed. "We... Me and Deidara..." he sighed again, trying to breathe out the nervousness in his voice. "Slept together last night." A series of childlike 'Awws' fallowed suit. A shiver ran up Deidara's bare spine, and his body tensed. For a split second, he came close to wishing that that bomb had been attached to Sasori's mouth. But he could never really want that. He slumped down onto the floor and held out his hand.

"Gimme my bomb Tobi, un" Tobi quickly tore to clay spider bomb from his hair and ran over and dropped it into Deidara's hand, Sasori walked over calmly and sat next to Deidara and wrapped his arms around the blonde. Tobi dove back behind the couch and hid behind Konan like a small child. Deidara sighed and squished the bomb in his hand, turning it back into a lump of clay.

"Sorry Danna,un" Sasori blinked.

"What're you sorry for..?"

"For...Uh...I don't know, un" Deidara looked up at the ceiling. "Being embarrassed that I slept with you, I guess,un" More 'Aww's from the other teammates.

"You weren't embarrassed that you slept with me, you were just scared of what the other's reaction would be. You shoulda seen Itachi when Kisame told Hidan that those two had slept together." He smiled at the shark man and murderous Uchiha, who seemed quite angry now. Deidara zoned out with images of what would happen if it was possible for Itachi and Kisame to have children.

"Ew" he accidentally let slip out inaudibly under his breathe. Sasori laughed as Itachi stomped up the stairs, Kisame following smugly after. The redhead looked at Pein. "Hey Leader, soooooooooo..." he smirked. "When're you gonna admit that you and Konan are a two? Itachi and Kisame did, Hidan and Kakuzu, and now me and Dei-kun. How 'bout you?" Konan blushed behind the couch, and Pein glared at Sasori. 

"I am your Leader, I don't have to tell you shit!" He stomped up the stairs and Konan followed sheepishly after. Deidara giggled lightly.

"Wait Sir. Leader,un!!" He tried to get his attention. Pein stopped halfway up the stairs.

"Whattaya want, kid?"

"Even if you guys aren't a couple -giggle- You should consider it, you'd be really cute together,un" He smiled like a little school girl. Pein growled at Deidara.

"You're lucky you're an important part of this organization," before finishing his ascent to he and Konan's room. Zetsu yawned loudly, reminding everyone that he was there. Deidara continued to smile.

"They would be cute wouldn't they Sori-chan,un?" Immediately after speaking he stopped, waiting for the rude comment Zetsu's dark side would surely have, and of course there it was.

"Fags" was all the plant man said before he stood and walked away. Sasori laughed at Zetsu.

"Hey just 'cause you're sex deprived doesn't mean you have to take it out on us!" Tobi hopped over to where Deidara and Sasori were, lodged between the couch and chair. 

"Deidara-senpai, you're right, Sir Leader and Konan-senpai would be cute together!" He smiled and hopped over the arm of the couch onto the cushion and grabbed up the remote and turned the channel to some anime he didn't even know the name of. Deidara jokingly hid his face

"Oh noes don't beat me up Danna,un!" He said in an overdramatic voice. "I'm too young to die." He laughed quietly. Sasori, taking everything too seriously like he did earlier, got a sad expression on his face, and his sadness was heard through his voice as he spoke.

"Deidara I wouldn't... I'm sorry about earlier..." Deidara laughed.

"Dannaa!" he layed his head down on the red-heads lap "I was joking,un." He poked Sasori's nose with the tip of his index finger "You need a sense of humor."

"I'm sorry, maddam," Sasori said with a smirk. "I do take things too seriously don't I?"

"Shuttup!" Deidara quickly moved his index finger from Sasori's nose to his lips. Sasori licked Deidara's finger.

"Maybe I will." Deidara's clearly visible spine shifted and tensed up. He quickly pulled back his finger, and glanced at Tobi.

"G-Go to your room Tobi,un!"

"What did Tobi do?" Tobi sounded hurt. He wished he had his mask on, the tv had throw light onto his unmasked face. He didn't like the way he looked, although looking at him one would've ranked him in hotness up with Itachi or Sasuke. He _was_ a Uchiha after all.

"Nothing, Tobi, you've been a good boy, but Danna and I need to talk,un" He gestured up the stairs coaxing Tobi to move.

"Ok, Senpai!" Tobi smiled and jumped off the couch, making his way quietly to his and Zetsu's room. When Deidara was sure that Tobi was gone, he sat up off of Sasori's lap, and looked the redhead in the eyes.

Sasori looked right back, kissed the blonde lightly on the lips, and asked, "Well what do you wanna talk about, Dei?"

"Actaully..." Deidara pouted "I was gonna kiss you, but you beat me to it,un." Sasori chuckled.

"Why didn't you want Tobi here if that's all you wanted to do..?" He leaned forward and licked Deidara's neck lightly.

"B-Because I thought that..._That_ might happen,un. " He moaned out, refering to Sasori licking his neck.

"Ahe-hem! Tobi fucking wasn't the only fucking one here, you could've fuckin warned me you two were about to fuckin fuck!" Hidan growled out before quickly moving towards the door to his and Kakuzu's room. Sasori laughed. Deidara giggled delicately.

"We weren't about to fuck Hidan,un! It was just some harmless licking!" Deidara called after him, enjoying the frustration he knew that it caused.

"I'm going to pray!" Hidan said before slamming the door. Sasori laughed a little more before turning his full attention back to Deidara. 

"Soo... what _did_ you want to talk about, Dei-kun? Or did you just want Tobi out of here?"

"I kinda just wanted to get rid of him,un" Deidara laughed pushing aside what he was planning on saying. Sasori chuckled.

"Why, Dei, what could we possibly do that you wouldn't want Tobi to know about?" He asked sarcastically. Deidara put a finger to his chin.

"Oh I don't know,un" He was also being sarcastic. He leaned forward and put his lips to Sasori's. Sasori grinned into the kiss, licking Deidara's lips, begging for entrance. Deidara opened his mouth gently allwoing Sasori in. Sasori explored Deidara's mouth with his tounge, sliding it across the roof of his mouth, massaging the blonde's tounge with his own. "Nnnn" Deidara moaned into the kiss, leaning back onto the floor for some support. Sasori broke the kiss, licking and nipping down Deidara's neck, suckling the blonde's throat. He fought to stop the light laughter that was trying to force it's way out at the thought _Fear me, for I am an evil vampire blah! _After a short time he pulled away and looked at Deidara's flushed face and neck, a soft smile forming on the redhead's lips. Deidara whimpered then pouted "What,un?"

Sasori chuckled. "We need sleep, Deidara." he touched the blonde's bruised face lightly. "And you need to heal up."

"Yeah, You're-" he yawned mid-sentence, proving Sasori's point. "G'night" He mumbled and stretched out his arms. Sasori stood up and held his hand out to help Dei up. Deidara looked up and stood ignoring the hand "Y'know you coulda left me to sleep on the floor,un." Sasori put his arms around Deidara.

"Fuck that. You're not fuckin sleeping on a floor. What're you, straight? A floor, hah." He let go of Deidara, keeping one hand around his waist, and led the way to and up the stairs. Deidara hadn't noticed how exhausted he was until then, his eyes were rolling back in his head. He closed his eyes trying to stop them from being heavy and -SMACK- he had walked into their door. Sasori bust out laughing, opening the door to their room and leading the blonde to his bed. "Deidara, you need to pay more attention."

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, just lemme sleep,un" He crawled into the bed, remembering what he had seen in his reflection earlier. Sasori smiled at the blonde before crawling into the bed with him. Deidara snuggled up to the blankets and mumbled just loud enough to be heard, "Goodnight Danna,un"

"G'night, Dei-kun." Sasori put his arms around Deidara before falling back to sleep, hoping that they would get to sleep until morning this time.


	7. Flying and Buying

**Recap**

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, just lemme sleep,un" He crawled into the bed, remembering what he had seen in his reflection earlier. Sasori smiled at the blonde before crawling into the bed with him. Deidara snuggled up to the blankets and mumbled just loud enough to be heard, "Goodnight Danna,un"

"G'night, Dei-kun." Sasori put his arms around Deidara before falling back to sleep, hoping that they would get to sleep until morning this time.

xXx

The door to Sasori and Deidara's room burst open and their leader, who's identity seemed to be constantly changing these days, burst in, the light of the day revealing that today his body looked vaguely like Deidara... It was the hair, the Akatsuki would later conclude. At the sound of the door opening both the missing-nins in the bed sat up swiftly, one swearing, the other mildly in a daze. "Oh shut up Deidara, it's just me, your leader. Listen, that mission I needed to two to go on yesterday, it still needs to be done, Itachi and Kisame weren't in any shape to go on it yesterday either, so it still has yet to be done-Deidara are you listening, or are you simply going to continue swearing about your room being intruded?!?" Their leader questioned the blonde.

"I was having a good fucking dream, un!" Deidara hissed. "What do you need at this hour anyway, un? Why can't it wait?"

"I require..." Their leader paused. "PANCAKES! And Itachi ate the last of it yesterday. What is it with Uchihas, they always seem to be able to fuck up breakfast foods like pancakes and waffles... anyways, you two, I'm sending you off to go get more pancake mix and make me some. That's an order. This is a mission. Go. Now." Their leader was then out the door as suddenly as he had come in. Sasori rubbed his eyes groggilly, before looking up at Deidara with a slight grin on his face.

"And what was it you were dreaming about, Dei-kun?" he inquired.

"Something about walking into the TV screen when the movie 'Charlotte's Web' is playing, un, and eating bacon in front of that stupid pig." Deidara grinned evilly "And I would step on that stupid spider too, un." Sasori stifled a laugh, deciding he had shown enough emotion the night before, and stretched his limbs out.

"I had a dream where J.D. from Scrubs was talking to me about... something..." He shrugged off his dream and swung his legs over the side of the bed, looking down at his own bare lags and blinking, before standing up rather slowly. His joints 'snapped crackled and popped, just like Rice Crispies,' or at least that's what that idiot Tobi said it sounded like. He made his way over to the dresser on his side of the room and pulled out a pair of pants and pulled them on.

Deidara noted that he was still wearing pants and sighed before standing lazily, and trudging across the floor to find his cloak, which had been tossed onto a shelf of clay models. He carefully removed it so as not to crush the sculptures, and slung it over his shoulders. "This is gonna suck, un." He sighed again. "And shouldn't he have given us money?" Sasori chuckled from his side of the room before removing his cloak to put a shirt on, fishnet first and then that annoying black singlet. He frowned at the leader's idea of 'style'.

"Yeah, he technically should have, but he's hungry, and you know how he gets when he's hungry. Let's just use some of Hidan's." He walked over next to his bed and found his ninja sandals, pulling one on, then the other, and finding those white legwarmers and pulling them on over his sandals and legs. Times like these he was glad he couldn't feel heat, it was the middle of summer after all, and the leader made them wear... what... 8 layers of clothes all year? Deidara looked at Sasori putting on the multiple layers and shrugged and slipped on his sandals.

"I'm ready, un." Sasori glanced over at his cloaked partner, and scoffed lightly.

"I think it would be smarter to wear one of those annoying fishnets and singlets instead of your cloak. That way we'd have less a chance of being detected as Akatsuki members and, thus, ambushed." He sometimes wondered why he could love someone as dimwitted as Deidara. Deidara thought for a moment before cursing under his breathe and walking over to the closet that he had claimed as his own, despite the fact that they were supposed to share. He took out one of his signature half-fish-net shirts and slipped it over his head.

"Noowww, I'm ready, un." Sasori allowed himself a smile, now he understood why. Deidara was just so damn cute when he acted stupid. The redheaded puppet walked over and grabbed Deidara's hand and he began leading the blonde towards the door, before stopping and glacing back at his partner. He put a hand over his mouth and bit his lip to avoid bursting out laughing from the sight of Deidara's hair. Deidara tilted his head to the side slightly.

"What is it, un?" He was thoroughly confused. Sasori coughed a couple times to alleviate the laughter building up inside him before leading Deidara to the bathroom and pulling him in, showing the blonde his own reflection in the mirror.

"You may want to wear a hat, Deidara."

"Hn, well it's not my fault, un" Deidara said grabbing a brush and pulling the ponytail out and brushing it lazily.

"Who's fault is it then? Not my fault you throw yourself everywhere in your sleep. You should see yourself asleep sometime, seriously, if I was still human, I might have a cuncusion by now judging from how many times you managed to kick me in the head last night whilst in you little dream world of eating bacon and squishing spiders."

"Well who's the one who made me all sweaty, un?" Deidara questioned flirtatiously, walking out of the bathroom, swaying his hips with his steps. Had Sasori been able to blush at that moment, he would have.

"You were the one begging for more!" He called after the blonde before following him out the door and down the stairs.

"But according to you I'm an idiot, un. You should take responsibility for my actions, then less of them will be mistakes, un." He stated matter-of-factly as he walked daintily, avoiding waking up the other members.

"By 'take responsibility,' do you mean you'd rather simply have me control you via chakra strings all the time so that you may not make a larger fool out of yourself than you already do on a daily basis? Or do you want me to look like as big an idiot as you by taking responsibility of the fact that everywhere you go you leave a path of destruction and untidiness?"

"That second one, un," Deidara mumbled absent mindedly, looking around for his bag of clay.

"Well I will have you know," Sasori paused for a moment, pointing to the bags of clay that still encircled the blonde's waist, "that no matter what I do, I don't think I could ever be as big an idiot as you." He ended the statement somehow both sharply and flatly, in an attempt to end the conversation right then, and to have gotten his point of 'Deidara, you are an idiot, I am not' across to the blonde. Deidara noticed Sasori's pointing and looked at the bag.

"Oops, un, I usually don't sleep with them on, that's why I forgot, un." He blushed. '_He's right I really am an idiot,' _he thought to himself with a frown.

Sasori grinned at Deidara, walking past him towards the door that split off to the corridoor leading to the outside, and going down into the earth, Hidan and Kakuzu's room. Reaching the basement area he rapped on the door leading into Kakuzu's counting area. Kakuzu's gruff reply to the knock of, "Go away," simply made the redhead puppet open the door and waltz right in.

"Kakuzu we need money to go on a mission, ten should cover it," He stated flatly before having $10 in quarters flung at him in a small cloth pouch. "Thank you, Kakuzu," He said before returning up the stairs, closing Kakuzu's door behind him and making his way back up to the corridoor to the outside. He called over his shoulder, "C'mon Deidara, I have the money, let's not keep Sir Leader waiting. You know how I feel about waiting." Deidara sighed and followed Sasori out. He felt that things were very akward between them, so stayed quiet.

Sasori stared out at the open field in front of them, the forest not far in the distance. He sighed. He didn't want to walk all the way to the nearest village. '_Why didn't I bring Hiruko,' _he thought to himself. He sighed again, shrugging at his thoughts. He looked up at the taller Deidara before asking, "Do you have any of your clay birds? It would be alot faster if we flew." God how he hated flying on those things, but if it meant not having to walk the whole way there and back, then so be it...

"Umm..." Deidara dug through his bag of clay. "I can make one, un, it'll only take a few minutes." This was said with a rising intonation, sounding a bit like a question.

"Ok then," Sasori said, flopping down on the ground where he was, just outside the now sealed entryway to their base. He felt so significantly short, he tugged on Deidara's pants trying top pull him down to sit with him. Deidara sat down next to him and began chewing on clay with his hand mouths. He looked up at the sky, noting that the sunrise on the horizon was perfectly visable in front of them.

"Hey look Danna, un!" He pointed at the sunrise "It's so pretty..." Sasori looked up at what Deidara was pointing at with half-lidded eyes.

"Yes, Deidara, it's very pretty." There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice, even though he did sorta enjoy lazilly watching the sunrise with Deidara...

"What's with the sarcasm, un?" Deidara smirked deciding that he would fight Sasori's attitude with one of his own "I think somebody is grumpy and needs a nap, un!" Sasori shot a quick death glare at Deidara before turning his attention back to that of the sun. It was then he noticed the air all around them seemed pink. Or... yellow, depending on where he looked in accordance with the sun.

"Oh dammit," he mumbled. He knew being able to see the sun on the air was a sign of only one thing, there was alot of moisture in the air, and so that meant... yes, here it came, he could see the thick clouds rolling over head. He just hoped they'd get too and from before.. "Deidara, would you hurry up?"

"Huh, why, un?" Deidara said. "It's really nice here, I don't see why we can't enjoy it, un." Sasori sighed.

"If you don't hurry, we'll never make it back in time, and Sir Leader will be furrious. Not to mention I'm not too keen on getting watterlogged, you brat, so hurry up." Deidara stood up, and spit the clay out of his hand-mouths and began molding it.

"Just a minute, un." He worked diligantly before revealing a tiny clay bird, he set it on the ground and performed his seals, and it grew large enough for atleast 5 people to ride. "Get on, un." Sasori stood and, hesitating for a moment, he scrambled up onto the bird. God how he hated riding these things. He was always afraid he was gonna fall off, or maybe Deidara'd get hit with a bird or something. And what would happen if the clay got really rained on? He shuddered at the thought of the clay melting away from under them in the rain, sending them both down, down, down... By this time he was sitting as stiff as a board on the bird, his eyes glued to the sun, glad he didn't have organic corneas for the sun's rays to burn and blind him. Deidara jumped onto the bird and it rose into the air. He decided that he should poke Sasori's fear of flying. "Do you think if I flipped us upside down fast enough we could avoid falling, un?" Sasori twitched visibly, discretely attemtping to move as close to Deidara as he could.

"Deidara, if you do any such thing, and we do survive, I will make sure that by the time we get back from this mission you'll be without your left arm."

"Again, un?" He sighed. "But I wanna try ittttt" He whined like a spoiled child.

"Then do it when I just happen to be not on it, understood?" Sasori had succesfully managed to stand up on the bird without tumbling over, and he clutched Deidara's left hand for dear life.

"Danna...?" Deidara questioned quietly.

"What?"

"I understand that you're afraid of flying , but you're cutting off circulation to the already damaged tissue of my hand,un" He gently tried to pull his hand away. Sasori grumbled under his breath before releasing Deidara's hand and inching away from the blonde, but still facing him. Deidara plopped down on the bird, making it shift noticably. "I love it up here, un." His eyes were half-lidded and his voice had lost it's normal whimsical edge, making him sound thoughtful, and caring.

"Hmph. Nothing but clouds and air, a long drop, and not to mention the earlierst to get rained on when a downpour does come, which by the way, will be in about 15 minutes." Sasori, too, sat back down in the bird, gripping the clay to make sure he didn't fall off.

"Buth there's..." He cut him self off. "There's _almost_ nothing more invigorating than this, un." He never looked back at Sasori. "It lasts forever, doesn't it Danna,? Isn't it art,un?"

"Hmm?" Sasori turned his full attention to Deidara, even forgetting for a few moments that he was hundreds of feet into the air. "What does? What're you talking about..?"

"The sky, isn't it art, un?" Deidara looked around again. "To you, I mean, it does last forever afterall, un." Sasori looked around at the cloud-covered sky.

"I... I guess you're right. But. That still does not justify that flying through it at break-neck speeds at hundreds of feet in the air is _fun_."

"There's the village,un!" Deidara exitted his trance like state, and dropped the bird by about 200 feet.

"AH WHAT THE HELL, DEIDARA!" Sasori was startled by the sudden drop in altitude, he had grabbed the bird back just in time to avoid being left a couple hundred feet above Deidara and the bird. "TELL ME WHEN YOU'RE GONNA DO THAT!!!"

"What,un?" The bird lowered by another 100 feet or so. "Oh, sorry,un." By now Sasori pretty much felt ready to throw up his breakfast, lunch, and dinner, if he had, had any in the last week or so, over the side of the bird onto the ground below.

"Deidara, if I didn't love you so damn much I would punch you right now. You should consider yourself lucky."

"I don't know how to lower this thing slowly, I have to go down fast, un." He positioned himself on the bird. "So hold on tight, un." He paused allowing Sasori to get a grip.

Deciding he knew of something that would allow a much better grip than the clay, Sasori lunged down the length of the bird to where Deidara was and quickly wrapped his arms around the blonde. Had they been on some form of stationary seat somewhere on ground level one may have missinterpreted the puppet's hold on Deidara as something far more sexual, he was essetially stradling the blonde's waist after all.

Deidara blushed and then lowered the bird until it was only about 15 feet from the ground, and then slowly lowered it the rest of the way. "Okay, let's go, un."

Sasori was a tad dissapointed, he had hoped that on the descent Deidara would have maybe wrapped an arm around Sasori to keep the redhead from freaking out as he usually did when he rode on Deidara's clay birds. He quickly untangled himself from Deidara and stumbled onto the ground, clutching his stomache and stumbling around, he thought he might pass out from all that altering air pressure from the fast landing, and now it was beginging to rain. "Oh. I can hardly find a container for my joy," he said rather sarcasticty, stumbling a bit more before giving in and allowing himself to drop down to all fours until his head stopped spinning.

"Danna, are you okay, un?" Deidara dropped to Sasori's side and put a hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry, un."

Sasori sighed raggedly and closed his eyes, he didn't want to move at all, other than falling the rest of the way to the ground. But he refused to let himself seem _too _weak in front of Deidara, so when the blonde's hand touched Sasori's cheek he pulled away and stood up rather quickly, not even bothering to respond to the appology. At least he had stayed in one piece this time, last time they had dropped that quickly he had ended up with a large crack down his wooden, mostly-hallow torso.

Deidara began walking silently, with a sad look in his eye. "Are you okay, un?" He re-stated his question, wanting to make sure that his Danna was okay, and hopefully not pissed off at him.

Sasori really didn't feel like talking right now. He felt like yelling. Or kicking a puppy. That would suffice just as well. But he answered Deidara's question with a nod. Then he walked over to the nearest tree and punched it with as much force as he could muister before turning back and walking to Deidara. "We. Should. Get. Going." He struggled to keep his 'inside-voice'. He looked up at the sky, now filled with leaking clouds. Now he was kinda regretting having told Deidara not to bring his cloak.

"It's getting cold, un." Deidara shivered, hugging his own arms. "Can you feel temperature Danna, un?"

"No, I cannot." Sasori had begun walking faster, really wanting to find the grocery storer in the village now, if anything just to get out of the rain. "But I can get watterlogged. And my coil and wing-blades can rust."

"Hey a Dango stand, un!" Deidara ran off to a stand to their left. Sasori sighed at the attention span, or lack thereof, that his partner held, and continued to walk through the streets to find the-

"Aha, here you are," Sasori said to himself as he approched the grocery store.

Deidara purchased his dango and followed into the grocery store, and proceeded to talk to himself aloud. "I wonder why Sasori seems so angry,...did I do something wrong, un? Seems like I did...almost as though he hates me or something, un." He walked through the doors and looked down the isles searching for Sasori.

Sasori had found the pancake mix and, finding that he had enough money, also an umbrella. He purchased these items and began walking towards the door. Upon seeing Deidara he smiled lightly, and sped up his pace to get to the sculptor. "C'mon, Deidara, we should get back as soon as possible. It's already about 8:15, you know how Leader gets..." He paused, and then, "And... I'm sorry I've been giving you such the cold shoulder today. I'm just so used to having to hide my... emotions... the fact that I love you hasn't quite caught up with me yet..." He stood up on his tippy-toes and kissed Deidara quickly on the lips before grabbing the blonde's hand and leading him outside, opening the umbrella he had just purchased when they re-entered the rain, which had grown signifigantly harder since they had entered the store.

"Good, I thought I did something wrong, un..." Deidara sighed and followed out the door, staring up at the sky not paying attention to where he was going.

"Hey Deidara... what happens to your clay in the heav-" Sasori's question was cut off prematurely by a loud clap of thunder. He let out a quiet "Meep" and inched closer to Deidara.

"It's fine, un. Only saliva fazes my clay. Are you afraid of thunder or something, un?" Deidara asked, his expression fluxuating from pride to concern, and on to disbelief. Sasori returned to his expressionless front, his eyes looking bored, half-lidded as they usually were, his mouth in a slight frown.

"No. No I am not," he lied.

"Okay, un. C'mon we gotta go." He jumped onto the bird and sat on it's head waiting for Sasori.

"Oh no, I'm not going alllll the way up there on that thing, not with as many metal parts as I have. If we are riding on that thing, it's going no higher than 50 feet in the air, understood?" Sasori stared at Deidara from the ground next to the bird, watching the blonde hair on his head darken and drrop from the rain.

"Dannnaaa You mean we're gonna have to walk all the way back, un?" He whined slumping his shoulders.

"Well, unless you'd like to get yourself electrocuted, then yes. Now I would suggest you get down here under this umbrella before you catch a cold."

"I'm not gonna get-" He sneezed loudly. "Too late, un." Sasori sighed audibly.

"Fine, whatever, get yourself killed by the rain. Just know that by doing so you would be leaving me once again all alone in this world, and with a broken heart to boot." He turned and began walking in the general dirrection of the hideout. Deidara stepped off of the bird and followed after Sasori.

"Danna, un?" He called after Sasori.

"Hmm?" Sasori stopped and waited for Deidara to catch up, holding the umbrella up high enough to cover the taller man.

"Cover your ears, un." He looked back at the bird. "I gotta blow it up, or someone might use it, un."

"I have no eardrums, Deidara, explode away." Sasori sounded somewhat overly exsasperated. Deidara smiled.

"This is gonne be good, un" He performed his hand signs and "Katsu!" He blew up the bird with a huge explosion. His eyes were glazed over as he watched it light up the sky. Sasori simply sighed at the bright lights and loud noises.

"Are you done, yet?" He sounded like the mother of a child who wanted to play one last game before they had to leave for home. Deidara stared up at the last its of falling debree, subconsciously disregarding the question. Sasori grunted, and began walking back towards the hideout again. "Deidara, c'mon you blonde fool..." he said, not even making any attempt to make sure Deidara actally heard the statement.


	8. Uchihas always ruin the moment

**Recap**

"This is gonne be good, un" He performed his hand signs and "Katsu!" He blew up the bird with a huge explosion. His eyes were glazed over as he watched it light up the sky. Sasori simply sighed at the bright lights and loud noises.

"Are you done, yet?" He sounded like the mother of a child who wanted to play one last game before they had to leave for home. Deidara stared up at the last its of falling debree, subconsciously disregarding the question. Sasori grunted, and began walking back towards the hideout again. "Deidara, c'mon you blonde fool..." he said, not even making any attempt to make sure Deidara actally heard the statement.

xXx

A few minutes later Deidara snapped out of his thoughts and realized that he was now alone, he began running in the direction of the hide out. When he saw the umbrella and the glint of red hair he smiled and slowed his pace, moving quietly. When he was directly behind Sasori, he snaked his arms around his waist and rested his head on the smaller boy's shoulder. "I love you Danna, un!"

Sasori's stomache did a flip-flop as he felt- well not really felt, but noticed- Deidara's arms around his waist, his head on his shoulder, his words in his ears. The redhead smiled and tilted his head backwards onto Deidara's shoulder. "I love you too, Deidara," he breathed out. Deidara smiled broadly and lingered there for a momnet, before pulling back and walking along side his Danna. Sasori's hand found Deidara's and he intertwined their fingers. Oh how he wished his entire body could feel as well as he'd like.

As they shared their moment, Tobi came running from the lair and noticed them. "Senpai!! Senpai!! Help Tobiii!! Zetsu is gonna eat Tobii!!!" He ran in circles manically making Deidara burst out laughing.

Sasori sighed. Every time, without fail, it seemed as though the moment was ruined by something. "TOBI!" He barked, "ZETSU IS NOT GOING TO EAT YOU. He knows better. STOP RUNNING AROUND LIKE AN _**IMBICILE!!!!!! **_"

Tobi stopped in his tracks and noticed Sasori and Deidara's intertwined hands. "Awww how ccuttee!! Senpais were being romantic!" He did a rather feminine twirl and began to walk back to the lair. "Tobi will let you two be alone..." Sasori couldn't help but smile at what a good boy Tobi is. He'd have to remember to give him some candy later...

Deidara had clamped his hand over his own mouth. "I really need to stop laughing like that,un." His speech was muffled by his hand. Sasori chuckled at Deidara, then quickly stretched up and licked the blonde's cheek. Not for any particular reason, just to see what kind of reaction he would get. Deidara shivered noticably.

"You're so cold Danna, un." He smirked and leaned over a bit to Sasori's level, and licked his neck sensually. Sasori longed for more of the unique sensation of Deidara's mouth and toungue on his neck. He could still feel warmth, wetness there, he liked it. He wanted more of it. He closed his eyes, hoping that Deidara would continue. The blonde noticed this, and decided to grant his Danna's unspoken wish. He licked his Sasori's neck once more, before biting down, making mental note of how much easier skin is to bite than wood. He sucked lightly, savoring the taste.

"Nn.." Sasori was absolutely loving this feeling, he dropped the bag with the pancake mix in it on the ground, moving the now free hand up into Deidara's hair. Deidara's stomach flipped at Sasori's touch. He bit down once more licking over the smooth wood. He wrapped his arms around Sasori innocently, and nuzzled his neck, at a loss for words as well as actions. The puppeteer smiled at Deidara, also incapable of mental capability, and burried his face in the soft golden locks of Deidara's hair, taking in the scent of the young missin-nin. Then, once again, the moment was ruined. 

"Hey there, you fuckers, you took forever. The fuckin' Leader's been wondering about it, you should get you sorry asses in there and make him his pancakes, seriously." Sasori did the first thing that came to mind when he heard Hidan's voice, he immediately attatched chakra strings to the immortal's head and pulled, breaking the stitches holding it on, and forcing the head off the shoulders. He then returned to his happy place burried in Deidara's scent and touch.

Deidara stared after the angry Hidan who continued to scream various obscenities before resting his head once more and running his hand alond Sasori's neck, caressing the wood, and wondering how much of his actions Sasori could actually feel.

Sasori sighed lightly, he could tell Deidara was touching him, he just couldn't feel it all too well. "Hidan's right," he mumbled just loud enough for Deidara to hear. He took a step backwards, bending down to pick up the bag of pancake mix, and began slowly walking towards the entrance to the lair. He was planning on leaving that Jashinist bastard Hidan out in the rain, decapitated, until either Tobi or Kakuzu stumbled upon him. He motioned for Deidara to follow. Ugh, great. Now they have to make breakfast. You don't even wanna _know _what happened last time they were assigned breakfast... Oh those poor poor waffles...

Deidara followed. wondering what was wrong with Sasori. Usually decapitating Hidan is fun. "So we have to cook now too, un?"

"Well, the orders from Sir Leader _were, _and I quote: ' I'm sending you off to go get more pancake mix and make me some. ' So yes. We have to cook." Sasori closed the umbrella once they were in the lair, and shook his head vigorously to shake any water that may have gotten on his hair off.

"They won't be much of pancakes if we cook them, un," Deidara stated flatly, refering to their horrible skill with cooking breakfast foods.

"No need to tell me that," Sasori said in monotone. "Maybe we should get Tobi to do it, he makes great pancakes."

"Yes, un! I wonder where he went..." Deidara said placing a finger on his own chin curiously.

"Deidara, hold on to me very tightly, and don't drop me, if I break I will be very disspleased," Sasori said, walking over to Deidara and turning to the he was facing away from the blonde, who most likely had no idea what was going on.

"What, un?" Deidara questioned, backing away slightly, as his instinct instructed him. Sasori sighed.

"Finding Tobi will go alot quicker if I can simply go around the lair in a puppet-hopping manner. I'll transfer my heart to a puppet I have in everyone's room. Do not ask why I have a puppet in everyone's room. It's kinda of like you having a minifridge in everyone's closet. It's a curse to be constantly curious and lazy. So, just hold this body while I'm gone, and make sure it doesn't break."

"O...kay, un" Deidara was unsure if he was supposed to pick up Sasori now or wait. So he stood still like a deer cought in the head lights. Sasori sighed conce again, deciding it would probably just be easier to lay himself on the ground and perform the transfer. He'd explain the whole thing to Deidara in full some other time. Sasori sat own on the floor, then layed down.

"Never mind, Deidara, you don't have to hold me." And a few moments later the cylinder holding his heart had shot off to some other part of the house, leaving the shell laying in the kitchen, trusting Deidara wouldn't let anyone trip over it and break it. Deidara stared at it, the general concept of it. That the body which made him ache with lust was only a shell, it was almost disturbing.

The cylinder holding Sasori's heart soon returned to it's main body, Sasori's eyes opened and looked up at Deidara, who's exspresion was quite undefinable except for the underlay of general disgust in his eyes. Sasori faught back some odd emotion he couldn't quite describe, before stating plainly, "Itachi and Kisame's room. He's talking with Itachi. It's creepy. Tobi's actually kinda smart. Very smart actually." Sasori sat up and pulled his knees to his chest and laid his chin on them, sighing.

"Then I guess we should go get him, un." Deidara said too concentrated with his thoughts to pay attention.

"Bad idea. And besides, Sir Leader's asleep right now, anyways." What was that feeling Sasori's heart ached with? It had come right after he had seen Deidara staring at his shell in a way one would look at a broken toy. He couldn't stand it. But what was the name of it? _'Damn emotions,' _he thought to himself.

"Okay, un, then we've got the whole day to ourselves then..." Deidara smiled, not realizing that his statement could be taken as a sexual innuendo.

"Or at least until we start to have a romantc moment again... those always seem to get ruined," Sasori said with a slight smirk. Then his mouth shaped back into a frown. "Hey Deidara...?"

"Hmm?" Deidara plopped down onto the floor to listen.

"When I switched puppet bodies... you were staring at me... and your eyes were full of digust. Are you really that disgusted by my puppet body? And if so... Does that mean you don't want to go through with becoming one yourself after all, then?" Deidara closed his eyes.

"I do want to be a puppet, un, you question me as if you believe that I would lie to you." He opened his eyes again. "And I wouldn't, un."

"Ok, you answered my second question... what about the first? Am I really so disgusting to you? Is my puppet body that horrible to you?"

"Not disgusting, un. and certainly not horrible. Just...odd. The fact that somehow when you're in it, it becomes more than wood, un. It becomes not only the person that I love, but the body that I crave, un. The transformation that your presence in it makes, is overwhelming." He spoke softly.

Sasori sat still, silent for a short time, his red-brown eyes searching Deidara's blue one. Searching through his soul. Searching for any trace of a lie. He found none. And then he unfolded himself so that he was on all fours, and leaned forward, capturing Deidara's lips with his own in a long, meaningful, passionate kiss, full of love, full of understanding.

Deidara kissed back with equal meaning, and upon pulling apart he looked into Sasori's eyes once again. "I think it's because of your eyes, un." Sasori smiled softly and laid his head on Deidara's lap and looked up at him.

"My eyes, huh? What about them? Anything in particular?"

"They're what make your body live, un. That's what makes you seem empty when you transfer your body, because your eyes are gone, un" He spoke as if he had just discovered the meaninng of life itself.

"Eyes are the portal to the soul..." Sasori mumbled, only half expecting Deidara to even hear it. Deidara yawned dramatically.

"Then why are they so difficult to read, un?"

"Because you are inexperienced. I can read your eyes like an open book. My eyes are much more experienced, much better at keeping others from pearing within me." Sasori snuggled his face in Deidara's lap like the blonde was a pillow.

"You can, un? I'm that readable?" He questioned looking down at Sasori curiously.

"You're 17. I'm 20 years older than you. I have far more-" He got cut off by a thought. "Wow... I'm 20 years older than you..." He let an exsasperared sigh escape his mouth.

"And, un?" Deidara wasn't disregarding the law, he was just oblivious to it. "What's wrong with that, un?" Sasori smiled. He smiled an honest-to-goodness smile. And then he answered Deidara.

"Nothing," he whispered. "Nothing at all." As always a Uchiha showed up to ruin their moment. "Sasori, Deidara, Good Morning," Itachi muttered, scratching the back of his head in exhaustion.

"'Mornin', 'Tachi-san." Sasori said, offering a half-wave. "You want pancakes?" Sasori tossed the bag of pancake mix to Itachi.

"Pancakes? Hell no. I only eat fucked up waffles," he retorted dodging the thrown pancaking mix, disregarding it as it fell to the floor.

"Suit yourself," Sasori said, a small yawn escaping his small mouth. He was so small... Itachi gently kicked Deidara's back.

"You should make some waffles" He prodded. 

"The hell I should, un. I'm not making waffles." Deidara turned back to Sasori and took in the shape of his tiny form. Itachi shrugged and left the room lazily. Sasori yawned again.

"What time is it? It can't be past nine... we didn't get much sleep last night did we?" He thought for a moment. "Say, Deidara, why were you up, in the kitchen, naked, at 1:30 in the morning?" Deidara blushed a bright scarlet.

"I really don't remember, un. I got downstairs, and got distracted, then forgot, un."

"What'd you get distracted by?"

"Nothing, un" Deidara said flatly and quickly. Sasori frowned, his eyebrows furrowed, and he sighed.

"Suit yourself," he said closing his eyes and snuggling up to Deidara again.

"We always end up sitting on a floor, un..." Deidara said, paying attention to their surroundings. Sasori blinked a couple times before remembering about the night before, they had ended up on the floor then too, that's right...

"Mmn I like it. It means I can't fall down 500 feet and end up sick, dizzy, angry, and possibly broken.

Deidara frowned at Sasori's distain for all the things he enjoyed, and responded with a a simple, "Yeah, un."

"Hey, Dei-kun?"

"Hmm, un?"

"Can you... can you explain to me what you think makes explosions art? I don't understand. I mean, I don't see a point if it's gone right after it's born. What's the point? Will you explain?" This topic sparked Deidara's interest.

"It's seeing something beautiful, un, but knowing that you can't see it again, thinking maybe the next one will be even more beautiful, un. It's like...like when I..." He paused and placed his hand gently on Sasori's cheek. "What does that make you feel, un?"

"I... don't know..." He removed his hand.

"But now It's gone. Does it make you want to feel it again, un?" He questioned. Sasori remained silent. Although he understood where Deidara was coming from... the truth is, he couldn't feel it in the first place. "It's like that. Y'see, un? It's something amazing that you only crave more of, one moment of pure bliss, un, all leading up to that one grand finale" He smiled broadly.

"I think I understand... but on the same note, do you understand what I mean when I say art is something beautiful that lasts forever?" Sasori questioned.

"I think. I think your art is the aftermath of mine, un...after my grand finale, I'll be able to feel it for all of eternity, un, and that will also be amazing, so, yeah, I think I understand, un." Sasori smirked.

"Good." He paused for a few seconds. Then he asked, "Will you put your hand on my face again?"

"Uh, yeah, un." Deidara complied and gently laid his hand on Sasori's cheek once again. Sasori placed his hand over Deidara's a pressed his cheek against thye blonde's hand. 

Nothing. 

Nothing but pressure. He grimmaced.

"What's wrong, un?" Deidara questioned with concern in his voice. Sasori sighed. How does one go about telling the one they love that it is near impossible for them to feel them on most parts of their body? He gently touched Deidara's cheek and let his thumb rub it gently.

"You feel that?" he asked.

"Yeah, un?" He tilted his head into the touch. "Why?"

"How 'bout this;?" He moved his hand down to Deidara's and grasped it, intertwining and un-intertwining their fingers.

"Yeah, I still don't understand what you're getting at, un?"

"If you were to do the same to me, I wouldn't."

"What do you mean, un?" Deidara went into a state of panic that he held inside of him.

"My nerves are dieing. When I flow chakra through them it helps them, but it's getting to where I can't feel you." Sasori sighed. "As time goes by I'll be able to feel less and less of you every day. Right now, there are certain places that are more sensative, where the nerves aren't dieing as easilly, such as my neck, or my mouth, or my... umm... lower regions. But some day, I will almost completely lose feeling everywhere in my body, Although fake nerves of chakra sort of feel, they don't at the same time. It'd be like trying to make me feel your touch through 5 layers of winter clothes..." He trailed off.

"So..." Deidara's head dropped down onto Sasori's chest uncomfortablely. A few silent tears escaped his eye.

"And... I'm sorry for not telling you sooner... and if you don't still want to be like me, a human puppet... I understand. I understand if you want to leave me, too."

Deidara clutched onto Sasori's clothes. "Never, un."

Sasori brought a hand to his mouth as Deidara spoke that one word, it had made his stomach flip so much he though he might've had to go throw up. Luckilly he didn't. "Deidara I love you so much..." He wondered why he wasn't crying. He should be. He would be. Where were the tears? Oh yeah. The whole puppet thing. He must've lost the ability to cry sometime last night then. He sighed, shuddering at the same time, and wrapped his arms around Deidara.

"I promise I will never leave you, un" He burried his face in Sasori's clothes. "I promise." Sasori placed a hand under Deidara's chin and lifted his face and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"I promise to you that I won't leave you either." Sasori sounded like he should've been crying. He was actually kinda thankful for that little detail, he didn't want to seem weak right now. He held Deidara close to him, and a small smile spread across his face. He rubbed Deidara's back in an attempt to calm him down. Deidara sat up. It took all of his will to hold off the instincts whch were screaming at him 'Push him away'. He breathed deeply and wiped off his face attempting to smile.

"Wow, I kinda lost it there, un. I really need to restrain from doing that." Sasori chuckled lightly.

"Deidara you're so cute."

"Hmph," Deidara pouted. "I don't intend to be, un..." Sasori kissed Deidara's forehead.

"I like it," he said with a smile. Then he yawned. "I'm tired. I'm gonna go back up to bed and sleep some more, if you wanna come join me, you could finish that dream about 'Charlotte's Web' hehe." Sasori stood awkwardly and held his hand out to Deidara.

"Yeah, we should sleep, un" He ignored the hand and stood up moving towards the stairs. Sasori followed him to and up the stairs.

"Why don't you ever take my hand when I wanna help you up, huh?" He asked, poking Deidara's back.

"Cause you're smaller than me, and I'd just pull you down, un." Deidara stated Matter-of-factly.

"I'm made of wood and mettal, you have no idea what I'm capable of lifting. I've lifted up every member in the Akatsuki at one time or another. Except Kisame, I haven't tried him yet. And besides all that, you could at least take the gesture. You don't have to ignore it. It makes me feel... well ignored, unimportant, not worth your time."

"Sorry, un...how in all the seven hells did you convince Itachi to let you pick him up?"

"Heh, me and him go waaayyy back. Don't walk into the door again," Sasori warned Deidara just before they reached their room.

"Really, un? But you're from different villages...and he's around my age, un." He reached out to the doorknob and pushed the door open.

"It's really... really fuckin confusing... rather not go into that right now." Sasori collapsed onto his bed and inchwormed his way up to the pillows, interested in whether Deidara would go for his own bed, or follow Sasori into his. Deidara looked as though he was thinking for a moment before removing his shirt and pouncing into Sasori's bed. 

"I hate that shirt, it's so uncomforable to sleep in, un." He explained. Sasori smirked at Deidara and brought the covers over the two of them.

"You think they're bad, you should try wearing a whole bunch of bigass sheets in the middle of the desert your whole life. Those things were hot as hell and a bitch to move in. Hehe." Sasori placed a gentle kiss on Deidara's lips before snuggling up to him for the fourth time that morning. He really did look like a happy child.

"I imagine so, un." Deidara yawned and held Sasori tightly in his arms. Sasori fit perfectly with his head even with Deidara's chest, his body fit with Deidara's like a couple of puzzle pieces. The last thing Sasori thought before he drifted into sleep was _'Kami how I wish I could feel him holding me like this...'_ And in his dreams, anything was possible.


End file.
